Look Away
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: TOO MUCH! Kara had endured too much. She was tired and she needed a damn vacation but that wouldn't happen. But wait! What if she could escape a little. No harm in that. Right? (A follow up to something, but your guess as to what.)
1. Chapter 1

**Part I:**

Every perspective had changed, the moment that gaze hardened and both felt the wrath of a woman scorned. She was spat at, shoved and cursed at in what she believed to be three different languages. Her counterpart had been slapped, cussed out then slapped again. Both of them had watched her say _farewell, here's your fucking papers _and leave. She had suddenly become deaf, at least to who was now yelling all the profanities she knew. She hadn't even felt when she was grabbed and hugged. There was.._nothing._

Within two moves, she was gone from that place, still deaf to it all. Her eyes only saw voids, where small lights in the black canvas glistened. The moon had been halved that eve, but it didn't matter. It might as well be gone, like the last of her heart the minute she was told the three words to break her completely. _I hate you. _Their meaning was too much, too heavy of a blow, too malice in their tone and too cruel in the truth of such a statement once reminded to her.

She had left a note for her boss, _well...her OTHER boss. _She requested he put in a few sick days for her and hand over all leads and stories to their mutual friend. She set the com, her phone, viewing lenses and a letter in a box and had it delivered to the only destination worth sending it. She removed the old attire and slipped into her new and approved one. She pulled the intellect aside and explained she needed a few days off from her _other _duties.

With nothing to give away her whereabouts, a bag with some clothes she usually wouldn't wear and enough money on her card to get through a couple weeks in the purse, _she left. _There had been rumors of a new technology coming around, something she had done quite extensive research on. She didn't leave any of it at her desk, erasing all the info on her computer too. There was nothing to give away what she had been scoping out, nor where she was headed.

The email, a returned one with a number and one call and she was in. She had paid the driver the fare and a substantial tip, surprised when he came around and opened up the door for her. He handed her back the cash, which had her confused, then explained how it was already paid for. This man shook her hand which his felt slightly warm, wished her good luck and returned to the drivers seat. She raised an eyebrow, adjusted the bag on her shoulder and made her way to the unique designed building.

The lady at the desk handed her a clipboard with a few waivers, a day pass and gave her the code to get through the doors she needed to. She thanked her, filled everything out and asked where to go since this was her first time. This Helena laughed and pulled up a map on the bigger monitor she turned around. With the explanation and a thank you returned on both ends, she walked to the first hall and used her badge card to swipe on the reader. Two more swipes, with each followed by codes and a gentleman in quite the suit opened the last door for her.

"She will see you now." She thanked him, even as he offered to hold her things and she came up with a lame excuse about how she has medications she needs to take and not to sound paranoid but she'd rather not leave it. He offered her a solution, telling her there were lockers for guests if she wished to use one. He told her they have a digital code that she can choose, as well as a thumb print for validation. She couldn't help but shake her head chuckle some and this nice man directed her to where to look. His boss.._however.._

"I will tend to this matter Jacob." This quite beautiful woman walked over, introducing herself as she did with her. They talked briefly when heading into her office and when she entered the vast dome like space.._wow! _"I have four open if you wish to leave it in one of them. Same rules apply for them." She nodded, still marveling at the beautiful office of modern design yet sleek and _strangely...comfortable. _"You had me pleasantly surprised to your interest and I can't help but wonder if it is a story you are after."

"No. _It's.._" She held onto her bag for a moment, grateful she had already dropped off the overnight one at the hotel, looking down even as the other woman walked over to her. She felt a hand on her own, strangely warm, looking up and into a set of powerful blues different yet similar. "_I.._" Hers were uncanny, but this woman's held a bit of the Caspian Sea within them. She barely felt the bag removed from her shoulder, taken and set down on one of the more cozier chairs.

"_Here._" She didn't know what it was, but the moment that word was spoken, she found her tongue changing accents. Right away they fell into a mutual language, so fluently and beautifully rendered and with a common ground, she finally released the last of her tension. "_This_ might help." She looked at the strange looking sofa style seat but waved off that confusion and slid into it. The minute her back was against the spacious and rather cozy chair, she leaned her head back and enjoyed the warmth she felt. "You are _curious _to my technology."

"I am, but this isn't something I intend to write about or mouth to someone else. Discretion is a very amiable thing, I myself cherish..._sometimes._" She felt a gentle stroke of nails over her forehead. "_That..feels.._" She shut her eyes, letting the touch pull her away from everything she was struggling to keep from completely dropping her guard.

"_There. Relax. _I am going to place these objects by your temples, two on each side, sort of like stickers." She chuckled, nodding and listening. "_Just...relax._" She felt the first of two on her left side and with their contact, there was a slight static shock. "_Relax._" The second one pulsed and with the left done, the right side followed along with the soft voice once more. "_Relax._" She wasn't sure if it was even possible to feel anymore at ease, but somehow the rest of her stress fell away. Hands were on the sides of her head, massaging her temples close to where the objects had been placed. Her head fell further back, unaware of the backrest reclining more to the point she was nearly laying down.

"_Are you a uh...um...massage um.._" The woman chuckled slightly and continued to rub her temples, this time over the objects there. "_Fee...feels...really.._" A slight hum filled her ears and both hands left her head. She opened her cerulean azure hues and gazed up into ethereal blue ones losing herself in their tides and let everything go.

"_There...breathe. Calm._" She listened to the Mayan side come out, the fascinating tone of their mutual conversation returning. She wasn't sure what she said herself, then thumbs were brushing over her eyes, she gasped and all she saw was the clouds in the same color as the woman's hues, soaring higher and higher until she could no longer remain conscious, not even realizing.._she was. _

She removed her fingers, unable to stop from stroking her subject's face a few more times, stepping away to leave the beauty in the simulation her mind conjured up. As promised, the bag was placed in a secure locked cabinet, her _own _code chosen. She couldn't help but smile, sliding into the comfortable seat behind her crescent shaped desk. She reached out and used one of her well manicured nails to press down on the small button of the business phone. "_All calls. ALL meetings, cancel them Jacob._"

"_Consider it done Ms. Rojas._" She smiled, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip as her grin grew with sinister intent.

"_No _disturbances." She shut the ridiculous thing off, knowing if they needed to get a hold of her they could, reaching up and spreading a thumb and finger over her own eyes, that now held a glowing sky almost silver blue. Andrea put her head back against the cushioned top of her seat, lounged and fully relaxed. "_It's time._" She smiled once more and let her mind take her into the virtual world the subject most likely had _just _woken up to. "_Mmm...it's time.._"

The minute Kara Danvers had shook the driver's hand, a _Ch'en_ symbol had absorbed into her own hand, now open, visible and glowing ethereal blue. Andrea Rojas had known, the moment the kryptonian had stepped foot onto her property, who she was. A daughter in the Zor-El line, a prize indeed. When she had received the offer from the CEO of the media empire, immediately Andrea wanted it. Just from the tone used with a slight Irish kick to her accent, she could tell there had been conflict.

Away from all that troubled this beautiful reporter and powerful being, Zor-El was open to experiencing all that Rojas' technology had to offer. This was her serenity now and Andrea was her ticket into a freedom no longer ignored. _Acrata couldn't WAIT to see what world Supergirl's subconsciousness cooked up for them.._

* * *

She had been going over the latest in reports, signing off on who knows _how _much damage that evil asshole had caused, along with his eerie band of _hateful misfits._ The migraine wasn't helping things, nor was the silence she received when attempting to get a hold of her sister. When the damn twerp had been pulled aside and interrogated for answers, he slipped up and with it her glare narrowed.

"_Find. Her._" A heavy click of heels had both of them looking over, just as the woman entered her office. "_Get lost._" He nodded and practically ran away. She walked back into her office and with that hardened gaze, shut the door behind her. Not even bothering to look at her right away, she walked behind her station and sat down. Before one word could be spoken, a small box had been dropped in front of her. She looked from it then up into darker jades steel and cold. "I'm working Lena."

"It is _Ms. Luthor, Director._" If this was how it was going to be, she was ready to kick the CEO's ass then. "That anger you should turn back onto yourself or _better yet...her._" One finger pointed to the picture of the sisters on her desk. "I would advise wearing gloves."

"_Excuse me?_" _What the hell was she playing at?_

"There is broken glass in that box, a torn image and a butchered frame." Her chestnut gaze locked onto someone's eyes who she considered a friend and even like a sister. That _was _until they had spilled a secret the night prior. She was still reeling from the sting both slaps had made. "_The rest...take it. _To have something as callus as this sent to me, she is lucky I don't expose her _and _you. _Gloves._" She grumbled and snatched a pair from the bottom drawer of her desk, slipping them on and opening the box. One thick gasp and all common sense, professional agent mode and forced back emotion came spilling right out.

She carefully removed the cell phone, small ziploc with the com and tracker in it, then her sister's glasses. The last thing taken out was a letter that looked stained in scotch.

_**Lena,**_

_**There isn't an excuse or reason I can give to justify me keeping Supergirl from you. I can apologize every second, every minute, every hour of every day and I still believe it won't help. I know your mindset when people betray you. I learned firsthand on the way back from Kaznia. Losing Krypton had nearly destroyed me. Losing my aunt, tore me apart. Losing my sister, nearly finished me. Losing you? Losing you, I lost everything. When I put on my suit, I can be the hero and hope for others. When I am out there saving people, protecting people and protecting this planet, I don't have to feel like this dumb lonely person. I'm certain you saw the air around Alex and I these last several months. She had her mind wiped of who I was to protect me from Baker. She got back her memories, the night the Red Daughter pummeled me. My last breath, my last bit of life, taken away. I thought getting her back would fix me. It didn't. I tried to save him Lena. He wouldn't let me. He would have killed me if it hadn't been for Red Daughter. She was born the day I split in two from touching the Harun-EL, when I saved Sam from Reign. We fought but he refused my help. He refused me, as you do now. I am not angry at you, I deserve your anger. Lillian was right after all. You hate me now. You hate me and I hate Supergirl. I hope one day you can forgive me but if you can't, I'll always be here for your Lena. This best friend loves you. **_

_**~ Kara Zor-El of Krypton**_

She set the letter down in front of the CEO, not daring to look up or speak, leaving them both in silence. It seemed like hours had passed by the time the Director looked up into the hurt woman's icy greens, glancing at the clock and realizing it had been only twenty minutes. The paper was snatched up, folded ruthlessly and tossed into a black purse.

"_Keeping that?_" _Was there hope?_

"Keeping to burn a different day. When _Supergirl _comes in, tell her no more flying near my building unless it's on fire. I don't know _why _she would send me those useless glasses."

"_My..FATHER made them. _They are lined with lead, so her senses are dulled some. Our five senses are _nothing _compared to hers. She had trouble fitting in, but most of all had no control over powers she only got from the sun. She didn't have powers on Krypton. They had a red sun, so she was human there." She leaned forward, hardening her own eyes. "I was given the task of protecting her, where she was told to hide who she is. It was drilled into her that she couldn't tell anyone. The one person she did share it with, that wasn't my parents or me, was murdered. She thought it was her fault. She's my sister but she is my responsibility too. She lost me and she had you. _She. HAD. You. _Those are her humanity Lena. _Oh...I'm sorry. Miss Luthor._"

"_Fuck you._" She growled. They both were itching for a fight, yet leaned back and kept from doing so. "_Fuck her._" She had enough, getting up but as she was about to open the door and walk out, simple words caught her ears.

"_She left Lena._" The weight of those words pulled her back and she shut the door again, turning around and walking back over. "Her tracker is offline. J'onn and Brainy are trying to locate her. Her suit was in the trash can under my desk when I came in. Brainy said she had a completely different one on and asked me to give you this." She watched the Director reached down hearing a drawer open again, then bring a familiar object up which was tossed at her face. "_There._" She looked at the cape, felt the material of it and looked back into shivering brown orbs. "I don't know where she is. They checked the Fortress and even Metropolis. _She's gone._"

"So what, you use _me _to find your _lying..backstabbing.._" She didn't expect the gun in her face, but wasn't surprised that move had been played. "_Pull it._" She dared her, not even phased by it. "_Pull it Director! I dare you._"

"_Dammit Lena!_" She withdrew and slipped the gun back in her holster. "_Help me or don't. _I'm not _wasting _my breath or giving some _hope _to the hopeless. My _sister_ is missing. _Supergirl _is missing. _Kara Danvers...is MISSING! _She has fought the darkness of her last name all her life Luthor. _Help, or get the FUCK out._" They were at a standoff for now, too caught up in their own thoughts turning to concerns most of all, for whom had disappeared. Only one question rang out more than any other. _Where was she then..?_

* * *

"_Four..nowwww five _hours." She pulled from the linked program, letting her subject continue through the simulations. With a slight lift, she stood from the corner chair and went over to acquire a new one. She took up a seat beside the beautiful kryptonian, reached out and stoked the side of the blonde's face with her nails. It wouldn't awaken her by doing so and curiosity was getting the better of the polished businesswoman, who continued to drag nails along the left side over and over. "_I'm your Boss now. Didn't you know?_" She whispered, smiling while doing so. "_My rules._"

She watched her slightly come to, the glow leaving the woman's eyes and a hand come up which she slid the drink into. "_Plenty. You're dehydrated._" The kryptonian pointed to the second drink, with them trading out. "_Do they know?_" The Gatorade was downed quickly, a protein bar given to her to munch on. "_Do they?_"

"_No._" She lost herself in those ethereal storms, being taken by them and offered an escape once again. A hand was held out to her and Kara took it without resistance. She had no need to, unaware of how far gone these simulations had sent her. She didn't want to fight it, thinking she deserved all of what her mind had brought out from the shadows. The hero knew who Rojas really was, not wanting a battle at all with her. She began to _enjoy _this alternate world from the heir to a new tech empire.

"_You're safe. _Get up and stretch. Your towels are the azure ones with the shells. Tend to those matters and join me in the dining room. Your requested exercise wear is already folded and on the counter." She helped her up, waiting until the blonde was steady enough on her bare feet. Andrea couldn't help but do a once over, smiling when she was caught looking. "_Can't help myself._" Kara smiled back and took slow steps out of the vast living room. Acrata delighted in these visits, licking her lips at the temptations to accompany Supergirl into her spacious and luxurious bathroom.

"_Did you enjoy my back view?_"

"_But of course._" Their playful banter was indeed a breath of fresh air to Andrea, such a nice change from her everyday life.

"_I like the design of your office there._"

"_I saw._" She had the technology to get a firsthand view of the simulation's territory, liking the ideas as well. "I _may _look into it. _The chair?_"

"_Believe it or not…_" There was a sigh, bringing the businesswoman towards the door down the hall. "_Thank you._"

"I _dulled _your powers."

"_Human ones still hear footsteps. _As I was saying, believe it or not, I do have a tad bit of an advantage over design and technology. _You should know._"

"I thank you for that. _However.._" The steam rose, which Andrea pushed the door open more reached inside and flicked the vent on, over the shower. "Steaming up my abode."

"_Sorry. _Don't mention it, but until enough dies down, not something you can sell to the public."

"_Shame._ Do they _know_ how often you come to me?" Silence. "Are they aware..._you do?_"

"No. _Never._" Her smile grew.

When she had been given a heads up to the raid, she changed tactics and cursed at the rejection for the Luthor to hand over her position as a CEO of the media franchise. Four months later, the dashing Symbol of Hope had shown up at her knew home, requesting a moment of her time. Immediately a bond between two _powerful _females took place. Where Zor-El was the sun, Rojas was the moon. It wasn't that Kara stayed long at all, tending to her reporter life and savior as Supergirl.

"_Good._" She shut off the lights, knowing the shadows would do the rest for her. Without any struggle at all, the hero had been turned around with her face pressed into the marble tiles of the shower wall. She slid one hand into wet strands of blonde, looped them around her fingers and pulled down. The kryptonian gasped, quickly caving to the advances and releasing a sound Acrata had grown to savor. "_Arms up._"

The hero did as she was told, smiling when she stretched out her hands over two of the tiles. Lips of scorching desire played over her ear, down the shell of it and to the right side of her neck. "_Part some._" Once more, she obliged and shifted her feet apart from one another further. When those slender finger found her, gathering a bit of moisture in their wake to coat them, she surrendered even more with both of them there and in the _virtual _land too. _Two _worlds were _definitely _better than one, as their eyes wore that familiar glow. She had learned the _temptation _and didn't care to deny it, considering bringing up her chosen side of things when it came to _that _lifestyle. For now, she'd _beg._

She had all the time in the world at the moment, considering her newest position wouldn't start until next week. Jacob would see to things until she was done, leaving Andrea plenty of time to _polish _the _neglected _gem of _this _kind of attention. _For the TENTH virtual and PHYSICAL session indeed.._

* * *

_*** * Have you figured it out yet? This is a sequel and I'll let YOU figure out to what story. Gotta have fun while writing. ;)**_

_**\- ChEsHiRe (Enigmea)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II:**

It was Alex's turn to host Game Night, while her girlfriend filled the fridge with refreshments. They had been talking about Dr. Olsen getting her own ride, excited to join the Director on the road, bringing it up to the CEO in the process. _Sure enough, _not sure what degree it fell under seeing that the damn genius had over a _dozen_ of them, she had her own garage and knew how to build them. That would be a conversation two of the women would have later, considering an upgrade from her own bike.

A knock at the door, laughter and some strange yelling, brought one of them sliding in their socks across the kitchen floor. Kelly threw up her arms immediately at the success.

"_SAFE!_" Danvers looked back as her girlfriend winked at her, just shaking her head in amusement at their playful sports lingo. She unlocked the door and found James tickling Nia and J'onn and Brainy poking at one another. Lena held two bottles of wine, one red and one white, stepping between the four and handing them over. Alex most graciously took them, rolling her eyes at the ones yet to walk in. She set them down on the kitchen counter and shared a look with the businesswoman. Lena's expression filled with confusion, with the two waiting until Kelly had the four goof balls seated and poked their heads out of the door.

"_Have you heard from.._" Danvers shook her head, checked her phone even as the other got on her own. Alex must have known what Lena was doing, not liking the frown that came with it. "_Voicemail._" She jumped on her own, hearing the group walk over.

"Hey Kar. We are wondering where you're at sis. It's Game Night here at mine. Listen, just let me know on the com if you're out on Supergirl duties. Love you Kar." She turned and looked at the father she considered her own. "_J'onn._" Both Brainy and Nia touched his arms, providing him a further reach, worrying the rest of them even more.

"Anything?" The Olsens asked. The glow left the Martian's eyes, warranting an unsettling feeling through them.

"Could she had gone to the FOS?" Dreamer sat on the floor, while waiting for an answer. The Director looked down. "I'll check." Kelly heard her love's phone go off, with eyes landing on Alex. "Or _not._ Is it Kara? _Whaaaa..?_" Nia listened to the lyrics, wondering what miss Agent _Badass _Danvers was doing with that on her phone.

"_What?_" The ring tone brought a quirked brow on each of them with it. "_Bite me._" She answered, relieved when she noticed it was her sister. "Hey sis! Where.."

"_Speaker._" The whispered request Alex easily granted, figuring where Kara was, she couldn't speak very loud herself.

"It's the crew. _What's up sis? Supergirl-ing I take it.._" A noise _none _of them had _ever _heard from the girl of steel filled their ears and further shook their nerves.

"_Dammmmn. I'm surprised she hasn't take this chance at you Zor-El. One taste and I'm certain she would consider it. Shall we play again? Go back in?_" Chestnut flicked to emerald with both of them clenching their jaws. "_Arms back up._"

"_Mmmnnn..yes._" There was a sound all too familiar and with the same noise a second time, Danvers had the tightest grip on her phone.

"_I'll be back in shortly._" A sickest of snickers was heard. "_You screwed my opportunity. I took yours. Only fitting...Luthor. The Director I know is there, considering it's her device. How about the Psychologist and Guardian? The Manhunter and Dreamer? Mr. Future too? She's been coming to me. She comes, she STAYS for a while. We play in my domain. Think long and hard about who this is Lena Kieran Luthor. Your ideals changed. Your anger left. Hers didn't._"

"_Rojas._" Alex saw how deeply Lena was seething, ready to commit murder to get Kara back.

"_Veeeeery good! So you know EXACTLY what I'm capable of. We had a line and you...TORE the idea up. Were you even aware, thought to wonder why she had been so scarce as of late? Do you have any idea how hooked she became on this? One taste of relief from confinement and she's been a willing participant to my toys. Answer three questions for me and perhaps I'll let the gem come home._" The Director wanted to speak, warned not to by a look the CEO gave her.

"_Ask._" She lowered the octave in her voice, pushing hatred through it as another putrid laughter came out.

"_See? That wasn't so difficult. Why did you turn down the idea?_"

"The repercussions of the technology, leading to further damage of the cerebral cortex, cerebellum and nervous system of the brain. Possible reduction in neurons from excessive use by the simulation equipment. Memory loss, trouble with concentration and the technology falling into dangerous hands."

"_Not bad. Say that technology was perfected! A mind is a TERRIBLE thing to waste. Her brilliance tops even ours. I..can SEE what her mind creates now. How amazing it is to have my own personal channel to view, deliciously adjusted to any program I wish, if I have the itch to do so. The bugs are out of my line. NOT yours. So...tell me what your first thought was, when you HEARD her moaaannnn for me. Confess._"

"_I…_" Alex heard the tremble in Lena's voice, watched a couple tears trail down the woman's face. "_I wanted..it..to be me._"

"_Very nice. Nice indeed and delightful I've ruined that chance. She felt...virgin._"

"_Listen here you fucking bitch! Let MY SISTER go!_"

"_You were too shacked up in that little place of yours, no doubt on the bed, with your new flavor to have paid enough darling attention to Zor-El's absence. Your questions will come. Silence and wait. Leeeena.._"

"_Ask._" She took one of Alex's hands, squeezing it to ground them both.

"_Did you hate her? Even...for a moment?_" Lena put her head back, more tears freeing themselves from their watery prison. She shut her eyes, detesting herself even more than she ever had previously.

"_I did._" The laughter increased in volume, followed by the sounds they were beginning to feel nauseous from. "_Sing for me Zor-El. Sing. Sing..for..me._" Silence left them.._hopeless.._

* * *

She bit harder into the soaked cloth wrapped around her head and settled between her teeth, even as another lashing struck her back roughly. Her grip on the ropes above her head, not wound around her wrists but freely dangling, was the only thing that kept her from dropping to the cold stone floor. Her arms, her legs, her bare chest and all along her back was covered in the lashings still continuing. As wobbly as she was on her feet, she held on and waited until her knees buckled from the cycle.

"_I must admit, outstanding. _They _usually_ don't last this long." This voice she had memorized, like a permanent imprint in her mind. She put her head back, unable to see anything, blinded by the mask over that part of her face, leaving her in darkness, almost tight enough to be excruciating. She couldn't hear where the footsteps were coming from, acknowledging and accepting it. "_Coward._" When the next lashing came it struck at her right hip and she lost one foot off the floor, struggling to bring it back down. Once she did, the next strike had her howling through the cloth, choking on some of the liquid kryptonite that rolled down her throat. "_Viper._" Her left side, closer to the hip but not on it, with this whipping _far _harder than any she had endured prior. _This time _she lost her grip on the ropes, legs folded and the rest of her body slumped to the floor. "_Up._"

"_No._" There were grunts and snarls, gasps and finally something crashing through what sounded like a brick wall. She barely felt her body lifted from the cold hard ground and cradled like she meant something to someone, surrendering to this person who took her away from that place. Blackness easily took her, even as her throat and down into her stomach burned.

This _couldn't_ go on. She was tempted to pull her out and _keep _her out. The depths to which this woman had buried all the guilt, the shame, the fear and repressed memories was unlike _anything _she had ever seen. Without the approval, in a rather skin tight full black bodysuit, Mayan symbols down both sides of her legs and arms, in green, black and silver similar to a glowing kryptonite, with the silverish symbol of Night on her forehead, she took the nude and dangerously tortured woman and left the simulation to bring Kara into one of her own.

Even as Acrata brought her to the meditation room, her _personal _place where on the marble stone floor, the etched symbol of the Mayan calendar resided, she needed not the ancient ones to explain what the ramifications were to meddling in the darkness. She was one with the shadows, easily moving through them and becoming them, but having such a glow about this kryptonian made her yearn for something entirely _different. _"_No more. No more kriptoniano._"

Slowly and carefully, she lay this tormented soul down in the center of the circle, tearing off the hideous gag and mask. With those discarded across the temple room, she brushed bloodied blonde strands away from the bruised face, cursing in four tongues, uncaring if her noble ancestors heard her or not. "_We are leaving._" Every candle quickly blew out and with that confirmation, she focused on where the two of them would return to.

Andrea's eyes flew open, large and shaken. She shook her head, clearing her mind and glanced over to the one still unconscious on her black backless sofa. Immediately, Rojas was up and checking on the blonde, as she tried not to panic. One slight groan, a stir of the body and relief filled every bit of her own in the process. She sat down and reached to Zor-El's face, another groan heard, partnered with much darker blues, more azure than cerulean finally had her ethereal ones steadying. That calm ended, when the bruises showed themselves, then the welts and last the lash marks. "_Breathe._"

"_Duele._" Her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore.

"_**Rrahn.**_ _Dónde._" A drowning cough came with fluids that filled her mouth as her body thrashed to the left, twisting and coughing harder as if she was about to retch up a lung. "_Dónde. Where. Where does it hurt._" It wasn't what came out, vomiting bright green and crimson leaving Andrea with only one choice, surprised when Kara spoke, even if it was tattered in tongue.

"_To...dos.. Lad.._"

"_Everywhere?_" Kara nodded slowly laying on her back again, trying to lift an arm and touch her sore face, but didn't have the strength to. "You need food. You _need _sustenance. I'll cook." She wanted to tell her no, not to, or for that matter refuse it. Instead of that happiness to have a full stomach, she felt it revolt and lunge to the side quickly to puke again. "Get it _all _out. _Free yourself from it_. _Let it come. Let it out._" Zor-El caved, shutting her eyes even when Rojas removed the four objects from her temples, all the while the coughs and groans finally subsided. "_Rest._" Andrea already knew, the kryptonian was unconscious. _This time _it wasn't from the alternate reality, but the real one and exhaustion from eleven hours under had taken its toll on both of them.

She waited patiently and when the sun finally set enough for the shadows to appear, she immediately went to the closest one, taking a quick glance for a certainty no harm would come to the hero, teleport out with one destination and one only. _National City, here she comes.._

* * *

After the dime had been dropped, the gang relocated to a townhouse, one of quite a few, that Lena owned. They gathered in the spacious family room, the 10-sectional sofa surrounding a square mahogany coffee table and four computers along with two tablets.

"This is what I've got so far." Lucy set down two files, with Lena grabbing one and Alex the other. "We came across a few names, _well..twenty._" All eyes widened. "Yeah."

"List em off." Maggie stated, sneaking glances of her ex's arm gently rubbed by the shrink. She turned her attention back to their task, which was finding _Little Danvers. _Sawyer had a theory, quickly noticed by both the Intellect and Martian. "_Process of elimination._" When the Major had dialed her after Danvers did, that hesitation to avoid whom she missed terribly in that way and tried to avoid ceased to exist. The minute she read a text with four unnerving words, '_Kara has been kidnapped'_ followed by three more, '_Acrata took her'_ eliciting unbridled fury, her ass was on the bike immediately.

"Maggie's right." The leader agreed, thumbing through the first four pages of the file. One in particular caught her attention. "_Atacra Kam Ind._" The CEO dropped the file, with the group looking from one to the other, when the Director's gaze met hers.

"_Spell it._" She held out her hand, signifying the need for a writing instrument when each letter was given to her.

"Whatcha thinkin' _Little Luthor?_" Her eyes narrowed at the Detective who partially put her hands up in surrender. "_Just Sayin'._" Though she quickly caught on. "Anagram."

"_Precisely._" She singled out the letters, dropping the pen when the words were unscrambled. "_Mak. _What _zodiac _sign runs in April generally?"

"_Aries._" One of the three men answered, which his _now _ex nodded.

"_Mak _is on the _mayan _calendar. _Kam_ is _Mak._ _Atacra is.._"

"_Acrata._" The Director growled. A whistle had all heads turning, with a few standing immediately. Her gun was drawn instantly, which two other women followed suit. Their aim was locked on the figure clad in black with interesting symbols in black as well surrounded in green on the outer sides of her arms and legs outlined in what appeared to be silver. A greyish silver symbol resided on her forehead and the businesswoman knew _exactly _which one it was. No orbs were visible to them, merely blades in their place as two streaks in white like the sharpened shape of eyes, completed her look. She flicked the setting on the side of her alien gun, preparing to fire when the damn vixen slowly came closer.

"_Congratulations Director Danvers._" The woman spoke, taking two more steps forwards, able to see those gorgeous chestnut-chocolate hues staring right at her. One hum of that interesting weapon, two clicks on opposite ends and she could easily see through the clever disguise of the Naltorian. Her ethereal orbs flicked from a badge to the dog tags, smiling behind the covering over her face returning her focus and attention back on the stunning boss of a black ops agency. It was _far _too tempting, giving in to that urge, wishing to thank the dead man responsible for his _advances _in power absorption. In a split second a black silhouette spread under her and under the one she licked her lips for. The speed to which her teleport ability took to now made her purr with delight. She appeared before her chosen, covering both of them in the canvas of a shadow and with the consumption, both vanished from the crowd. Where the silhouette had been, now the marble tiles remained with a familiar weapon hitting the floor.

"_What the.._" Four said at the same time. Where _one_ came in, _TWO had left.._

* * *

Consciousness finally took her from the darkness, forcing the angry beast back to wherever it came from. Every bit of her body felt heavy, her head just the same and when she slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. As blurry as her vision originally had been, she shook it off, growling even through the woven knotted rope between her teeth. She wanted to get to the one whose body had arched practically off the strange looking black sofa she was on. Yet her movements stilled, when she watched the figure in that same damn outfit, dip a slick black suited hand between the naked writhing woman's legs.

Every instinct should have been to look away, ignore without voyeurism, but some strange part of her brain couldn't do so and she had no idea why. Deviation was growing more difficult to deny. Finally, something in her triggered what was happening and with that realization, she came back to what mattered.

She fought at the restraints, trying to kick but unable to, attempting to get her hands free from the armrests also denied the ability to do so. The monster between the kryptonian's legs, whispered something in the blonde's ear and by the command both knees went up and thighs quickly parted for Acrata's advances. Once more she couldn't look away and when hard heavy breathing partnered with tuned moans increasing in volume in the process, her own breathing quickened and already she felt the bodily responses to visual and auditory stimulation. _That did it.._

Her gaze became darkening slits of rage, watching the bitch's hand come up and noticing the glistening moisture on her slick fingers. She wanted to puke so badly from what she was forced to witness, but it wasn't nausea that rushed down there and she knew it. As quick as the anger came, it fled only to be replaced with what her mind and body traitorously _both_ agreed upon. _Lust. _It was wrong on _soooo _many levels and she tried to scream in her thoughts, responding with a different sound her brain just couldn't refuse to silence. Fantasies she had shoved into every single empty bottle of booze from her college days, came flooding back and with it all common sense flew out the window as every single one of those full glasses spilled out. _What had, this bitch done to her?! _Just when she was about to turn away _again_ the body under the monster's own, slumped some with both legs sliding down and falling straight.

"_Dammit Zor-El. No more._" She couldn't do it. "_Votan Zapata help me. AH CILIZ help me._" A quick look down, making sure the four putrid disks remained on the black and silver marbled floor and she slipped off the bed quietly. One task needed further attention and she made her way to the wall, pushing the slider up as the one bound became visible to Andrea. One simple push and she entered the observation room, enjoying how much the feisty woman fought hard against the bindings keeping her in the chair, lascivious thoughts taking over the reason for the other sister's capture.

"_Quit that._" Rojas ripped away the rope and immediately the woman coughed and cleared her dry throat. "_Breathe._" She watched as her captive tried to yell but her vocals were too damn strained. Acrata knelt down in front of the roughened stone, itching to polish her too, keeping eyes locked on those pretty browns that looked at her with pure unbridled hatred. "_Sound proof glass._ She can't see through this mirror at all, not until I flip the switch and change it over to a viewing window. She _also _cannot _hear you. _Her powers are nullified, where _mine_ have been strengthened."

"_Leave.._" She struggled with two more words, but the coughing didn't help any. "_Her..a. ..alone._" This person, to her, was no hero but an entirely different threat. _Lena was right. _This damn snake stood up and looked down at her, eliciting a rougher cough when she growled.

"_Stop._" Acrata summoned the shadow spreading it to her advantage, disappearing only to reappear and.._hot damn!_ Andrea's sleek skin tight black jean clad body with the darkest of green corsets, put even Lena's figure to shame. "Please Director Danvers. _Listen._" Alex was caught off guard by this, locking her chestnut storms with the blues out to sea in the business woman's own. The long slightly wavy strands of auburn hair had been woven into a loose braid and she snatched another chair from beside the stunning agent, placing it partially in front of Alex. "_She _can _see _us, since I kept the switch up." Rojas shifted the chair to the side some, giving Danvers a more direct view of her sister. "Will you listen?" Brown met blue and swallowing down the nervousness, she nodded. It was then, when a stronger worry filled Andrea's features.

"_I will._" Both their gazes were now on the slumbering blonde on the bed. A heavy sigh kept her wondering, just what the hell was going to make this captor appear so..hauntingly _concerned?_

"She came to me, wanting to judge my character for herself, of course in that pretty red and blue suit, giving me the benefit of the doubt. I had watched, both in curiosity and fury, when she was persecuted for crimes _she _had not committed. Anyone actually _looking _would have noticed the differences I did." Andrea relaxed her back against the chair, easily snapping off the bindings on Alex's arms, handing her a key for the rest of the restraints. She knew that this older one of the sisters, by Earth's standards, wouldn't try anything, continuing. "I called out to her, wishing to speak to Supergirl privately, who as _heroes do _was assuming I was in danger. I will admit, I saw _beauty _that not even Da Vinci could put a brush stroke worthy of capturing in paintings or chisel in sculptures."

There was a strange tone to Rojas voice, catching Danvers completely off guard. It wasn't just the sound but the look, shaking all of her original preconceptions to pieces. _What in Rao's name did this Acrata want then?_ "She didn't look upon me and see evil or cruel intention. She didn't judge me, based on my last name or my heritage. I saw though, this weight she refused to let go of." Andrea breathed in deeply, collectively and just as such, released that breath in the same manner. "_She's tired._" She looked at this strange person, trying to judge her words, her movements, studying her in case she needed to act fast and strike first.

"_I know._" Rojas listened to the long sigh, now the one observing those eyes that spoke volumes to the love and protectiveness of one sister over the other. "_How..much do you.._"

"I'm aware of the mind wipe." Two fingers twitched on one of the Director's hands. "I am also aware of Lena Luthor's choice of position." Andrea went to retract what she had said, knowing the very moment a quirked brow came up at her statement. "The side of things." She corrected.

"She's filled us in on quite a bit." Alex wasn't ready to kick this bitch's ass just yet, wishing to extract enough evidence and information to slap a label on the file and _then_ haul her ass in for a Danvers sentencing. "_Obsidian North?_"

"By _Obsidian Tech, _my _other _company." She confessed, quickly snatching the watch of the woman's wrist, tossing it away. "_No._" Alex rubbed the one the device was removed from, nervous without it. "I'm well aware of what Ms. Luthor is capable of." She watched the boss settle again, returning her attention where it needed to be. "She had explained the principles of the universe to me some, knowing whom I was. Our conversations deepened in some proof there _are _decent people within time and space. Certain topics warranted frowns, tightness in her facial muscles and trembles in her hands. I offered her a distraction."

"_You...tempted her._" She was trying like hell to remain civil, but the itch to pummel this bitch had returned laced in her words, that hadn't gone unnoticed by Rojas.

"My only intention was to give her a few minutes of peace." When she heard two bones crack in the woman's middle back, before Alex could even make her move, she was behind her with a set of cuffs in hand and a firm grip on the agent's throat keeping her back against the chair. "_Don't try me._" The heavy gulp and slight shutter, brought Acrata coming back around and to her chair, still holding the black rings by one curled finger. "Her hesitation was there, considering how busy and hectic both her hero and day job could be. I assured her by turning on a station radio that would alert her to any disasters Supergirl would be needed for if others couldn't tend to the matter themselves. Neither human, meta-human or alien seems to manage their own lives well. My technology was to be what bridged the gap and offer solace."

"_Addiction._" Andrea felt the sting with the hissed tinge to Alex's voice, which she let one ring slip off the finger she hung the handcuffs from so it would drop and cling the chains attaching them. The simple yet effective move made her jump and think twice about the attitude she flashed again.

"_Are you done?_" One nod and once more she continued, swinging the cuff and catching the other ring to return it to her finger. "_Are you?_" Another nod, but this time the gorgeous boss of the agency shivered. Andrea caught it, knowing Alex couldn't see her graze her bottom lip with her tongue. Her hungry gaze vanished quickly reaching out and snatching this fighter by the chin, turning her head to the side and keeping it there. "_Pay attention._" This time, the roll of Alex's throat came with a slight shake to it. She kept her stare solid, making sure the one in her grasp did too, lightly smacking the rings against her throat. The hand that held both the agent and restraints, continued to even when Andrea slipped the chair closer and sat back down.

Alex's head began to throb, not even aware of the other woman talking to her, feeling herself drift unable to understand why. Her eyelids grew heavy, arms slumping to her sides with the keys that had been given to her falling from her grasp. They hit the floor and when the hand left her chin, her head fell forward. She was out cold, unsure as to how or why but helpless to do anything about it. "_That wasn't so hard._" Andrea brought a hand up to her own face, slipping a finger and thumb over her orbs that elicited that sky blue silver glow, dropping into the darkness herself, smiling as she did so.

Rojas opened her ethereal eyes, releasing a slight chuckle at her antics. She looked over, loving how relaxed yet helpless the Director appeared in the chair she had reclined back before she placed her newest subject in _North_. Now that she had both the sisters, she could run other untested simulations, including her own _personal _ones. Completely out of state, hell out of country now, every breadcrumb Andrea had purposely left where they would be lead, would take them to _nothing _but a dead end. "_Mmmmm perfect. A successful trial indeed.._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III:**

"_Supergirl, run counter from the west point. First team go on ten, second go on two. We'll handle twelve and six! GO!_" The minute she shouted out commands all thirty agents, along with the one in the sky and one in charge, were invading the facility inventing and housing weapons that could put more than their country in jeopardy but result in destruction to the Earth's core completely.

She flew in, using the stealth setting on her suit, allowing easy infiltration without the risk of exposure. Behind the full head mask, she checked for other cameras and security devices to alert any approach or invasion. With every area scanned, as she walked through them, she relayed the information to her boss. When the coast was clear, she reached up and drew a code on the wall, something only two of them knew, signalling they were clear.

"_NOW!_" Thirty soldiers, one kryptonian and the leader of the pack, had every single enemy on their knees with hands behind their heads. "Round em up."

"You got it Boss." The lead Captain spoke, barking his orders while the two scoped out every weapon even when two more teams arrived, since the coast was clear.

"_Check it out._" The darker shades in the red and blue shelled suit retracted sliding both pieces of the crest apart as it sunk into the casing, the shield closing over it. Her own retracted into a protective black vest, still clad in her famous black suit. She handed over one of the rifles, taken immediately, inspected then ripped easily in two to be thrown on the ground beneath their feet. "Guess we aren't counting that one on the inventory list."

"_Guess not. _If I had it my way, every single vile monstrous piece of weaponry would be crushed like a soda can and thrown into an incinerator. These _shouldn't _exist." Their eyes were hardened, rage festering to the surface.

"We'll drop the roaches off to Major Lane and call it a day. _JOHNSON!_ FINISH UP! MOVE OUT!" Her orders were thrown down, two more sickening guns dismembered and they headed through the tunnel, trusting one another into the darkness…

_*** * * 'EOS**_

Stepping out from the shadows, she brought both women to the spacious family room and placed them on opposite couches. Where one was out cold, the other had begun to stir some. Within seconds she had that one back in the program, removing the nanofill from her Mayan etched green and black bracer. Acrata uncapped it, revealing the microneedle, pushing on the plunger some and placing the tip through one nostril. She slowly injected the little things into the angular vein, letting the nanites do the rest. Within seconds, thin wire sized veins had become visible, warranting the success of _North's NEWEST _creation. Nanobots were certainly an opportunity in itself, but that stolen data of Luthors had been perfected.

Her trials had ended, making sure that when both answered, the commands to return to the program would lure them back in. One on one lessons were over, considering the two dozen times her second subject had gone in. Acrata's intentions weren't to be an addiction or craving to whomever entered, but merely testing the possibility of full conscious control. It wasn't a drug at all. What she wanted, would _soon..be revealed._

Their brain cells had been mutated and infected, with both sets of eyes opening. At first, merely glowing sky blues and silver greys were the only thing visible in their orbs, then two blinks and cerulean azure and chestnut brown had returned. Both were coughing, worn and exhausted, rolling onto their sides as their gazes met. One swallowed hard, coughing some more with the other clearing her throat as best she could.

"_Kar?_" _Man her throat was sore. _

"_Lexy._" She took deep breaths, attempting to end the coughing. _It worked. _"_**Aoe..**_" She _needed _her sister more than anything right now, scooting to the edge and trying to right herself, stand up and get to her. That plan failed when she slipped off and dropped onto the rug groaning from pain she shouldn't be feeling. _Was she without her powers?_"

"_Shit Kar._" She disregarded the consequences, practically falling off the couch she was on herself, pushing up and crawling to the one who lay on her side partially curled. "_Sis. I've got you._" Alex wrapped a protective arm around her sister, keeping her close even as slumber claimed them again. Two blue lights blinked on her watch signaling the DEO and L-Corp where they were. _Forty-Eight_ hours the Director had been missing, where Supergirl was _closer_ to a hundred. Even as the signal was tracked, a team moving out and heading to Kara's new place, at least they were back, _weren't they?_

* * *

She poked her head in, just as a slur of profanities and objects went flying. Her eyes caught the sight of what looked to be a fork sticking out of one of the cabinets slightly cringing.

"_That's a new one._" She muttered to herself more than anything, but shook it away hearing the threat and the colorful language die down. Once the nervous and _literally_ scared shitless medical staff took their leave, she slowly came in and just rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

"You _gotta _stop forcing the '_med mamas' _to quit Danvers. You know my _kink _to play _doctor_ dammit." The Director just ignored Lucy, zipping up her jacket and giving her the keys that had been in one pocket of it. Lane pointed behind her. "What's with the fork?"

"_Knike._" She jumped off the exam table, buckled her belt, just in time to walk over and yank the object protruding the cabinet door out of it. She lightly tossed it at Lane, as her black combat boots were slipped on, tied and buckled. Lucy studied the four points all twisted into one dangerous corkscrew.

"I'm getting you a lifetime warranty dinette set for Christmas." Alex smirked, cracking her neck and signing the four forms Amelia left her. "How are you feeling?" She set the pen on top of them, spinning on her heels to meet Lucy's eyes. The Major gulped.

"_One..ONE _more person asks me that and I will be sharpening more utensils and working on my aim at their tires."

"_Lay off my ride_ Danvers." An eyebrow came up and all she could do was roll her eyes to avoid the banter that would come if she opened her mouth. The seriousness in her face spoke volumes to her sense of mood. The frustration was _clearly _evident.

"It's been four weeks Luce. I'm okay." The Director assured her. "Now that I'm checked up and.._stop checking out my ass Lane._" '_Guilty as charged.' _The Major smirked, when the woman bent over to grab her little black backpack.

"Nine '_Strokes' _on your mind there Boss?" When Alex stood back up, she used the loose part of the pack strap and wound it around one wrist while tugging slightly with the left hand. Lucy's lips suddenly felt dry.

"Oh _you _can keep all those thoughts to yourself, while you're _Washin' and Wonderin' _and I'm handling my own _rub down._"

"_Damn you Danvers. _Stroke 9 is a good band though." The Director was about to comment, until they heard the boots.

"_Sooooooo…_" Kara came in dressed in her new suit with an arm suddenly out to hand her what Lucy had been holding. "_What is.._"

"_Knike._" Both said, which had her eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, you need new shoes?" They facepalmed with both heading out of the room. "Are we going shopping sis? Don't you have enough Rambo ones?" Alex put a flat hand on her crest, tapping it with one finger. Kara looked down then up, down then up tilting her head to the side some.

"Knike is Danvers _new _way of expressing how a fork can become the _deadliest _catch." Cerulean eyes widened with the kryptonian getting a big smile. "_Dare I ask?_ Maybe I shouldn't."

"I haven't had seafood in a while and maybe Lee will be up for us changing the restaurant tonight, because now I am craving crabs, but not those kind but the ones that are sharp though not as sharp as your _um…_"

"_Knike._" They reminded her, with the three walking down the hall and everyone taking cover when Supergirl handed the Director back her new toy.

"_Yeah that. _I do like those shoes though but it's really difficult getting any that can handle my speed. I mean if they could just put out enough to handle what I've got, then they could be useful for my everyday activities." They turned the corner with Lena looking away to hide her smirk and keep the laughter in and J'onn making himself useful re-stacking the cups by the espresso machine Ms. Luthor bestowed on them. " Lucy patted Alex's shoulder.

"_She's alllll yours._" She whispered and handed Susan the keys, who backed out of the room to head to the office and push back her own laughter.

"_Kar.._" It was a valiant effort, rubbing her temples.

"_No Alex. _So what if we went for crab and lobster instead? _Wait _will you be using their legs as throwing knives? You need to stop piercing everything because that isn't good for your health. I mean if you just used a little restraint then it wouldn't hurt as bad. We could butter them up and eat them slowly and maybe get a dipping sauce and _OH! _Do you think they would have those rolls? I wonder what it would take to get them to teach me how to roll like them. Could we maybe ask if maybe they would be willing to demonstrate, the way they roll and stuff those things? Could you imagine how much easier that would be for me? I wouldn't overheat anything or anyone and then we wouldn't have to buy as many extinguishers. I mean you would have more money for things for you and Kelly to use when you want to."

"_Kar.._" Her headache had returned, _however _her sister just wouldn't shut up.

"I mean that would be good for your too but not that you can't cook because you can and I'm sure you're skilled for Kelly I mean your girlfriend I mean the one you can eat with, at the table or bed or couch or wherever you guys dine. Oh I wonder if maybe Lee can get us into that new cake place!"

"_Supergirl._" J'onn tried, with Lena still hiding her face.

"I mean, isn't there an expression called have your cake and eat it too?"

"It's, you _can't _have your cake and eat it too." The blonde frowned.

"Well if I'm gonna have something _that_ delicious in front of me of _course_ it's gonna go in my mouth." She turned around before the words could come out of her own, noticing the slight expression on the CEO's turned face. "I mean I wonder what flavors of the week they have! I bet I could try every one but what if one doesn't taste right I mean do I just swallow it down and move on to the next one? _Are you two listening?_"

"_Yep._" They spoke together, then heard a sigh.

"_Super duties._ That was a good talk guys. _Thanks._" They waited until she had flown out and left the room with their reusable cups in hand.

"_YOUR best friend._"

"_YOUR sister._" Alex and Lena commented, making their way out of the agency and to the garage where their rides were waiting. "Don't deflate my tires Alex."

"I wouldn't mess with a ride that good." Lena looked away but the snort still came. Chestnut brown eyes narrowed her direction. "_Don't you even.._" _Too late._

"I'll mention that to Kelly later."

"_Shut up._" Danvers groaned, rubbing her temples again. They were walking over to their bikes when the businesswoman noticed how often the Director was touching that same place.

"_You okay?_" She nodded, unclipping her helmet and slipping it over her head. "You sure?"

"_Yep. _I'll meet you guys at your pad tonight. Want me to bring anything special?"

"_Well..._you could always try bringing a couple _treats _from where your sister is dying to sample from." Alex breathed in the wrong way, coughing some after choking on the double standard of those words. "I'll call you." She couldn't help but laugh, mounting her bike after securing her helmet. Lena was still laughing, even as the poor woman was trying to clear her windpipe now flipping her off. "_I'll tell Kelly._" She was shoved playfully, turning over the key in the ignition.

"_Sure._ See you later Luthor." As Lena took off Alex mounted her own ride and did the same, driving out of the garage just in time to hear her Bluetooth earpiece alert her of a notification, not affiliated with the DEO but her personal line. She pushed it away and headed towards the little bakery they all had grown accustomed to, picking up the usual order already called in ahead of time. When Alex knew everything was handled, she pressed the two buttons on her watch, set to notify her of any DEO related issues, if need be.

Once inside her place, locking up behind her with the bags of baked goods, she turned on the warming feature on the oven and placed the bread loaves and goodies in there. Alex sent her girlfriend off a text that she was gonna take a quick nap before Game Night, knowing that Kelly wouldn't be off from her job until six. She figured a shower would ease up the headache, setting her phone on the counter in the bathroom. The Director didn't need to take a long one at all and finished up in record time, the stench of recruit ass kicking long since gone now.

She set her phone on the nightstand, stretching some with a slight yawn after placing what she intended to wear tonight on the dresser. There was no need to rush getting ready, sliding on her undergarments and a pair of lounge pants with a tank then flopping down on the bed on her back. Her eyes had _just _closed when another notification came in and with a groan she rolled onto her stomach and reached out for the damn thing. "_Yeah..I got mail. Piece of shit._" Alex's fingers curled around the device, pulling it back to where she could see who the hell was bugging her.

She heard the fan still going in the bathroom, rolling off the bed taking the phone with her to go turn it off. "At least the steam is clear." She flicked the light off, slipping back onto the bed, laying on her stomach with her head partially over the edge of the mattress. With bent knees swinging both feet slightly behind her she stared at the strange email address. "_BeyaW_LayuM at Ma'hC? Suuure. _Kids these days and their creativity." She clicked on the email as a symbol of a backwards _S_ popped up. Her subconscious took over, climbing off the bed even as she deleted the email and emptied the trash.

Alex slipped the phone into her pants pocket and closed the window and balcony shades, walking over to the light switch by the entry. She used the dimmer switch to lower the lighting some and turn the upper lock over, on the door having previously done so to the main one. She retrieved the device from her pocket and went over to the sofa, sitting down after turning the fireplace on. She sat in the center of the couch, unlocking her screen and going to a certain app on her phone with that _same _backwards _S_ for it's icon. She tapped on it and immediately the black background became ethereal blue clouds and what looked like lightning strikes that came over the screen, the same colors as her now glowing bright blue eyes with silver pupils.

Just as the device fell from the woman's hand, Alex's head falling back against the sofa, it was caught by her slick black suited hand. With the phone still unlocked, she typed another message, _this time _to the darling hero flying around National City. Using the settings in the program, she took a screenshot of the symbol and typed out what would lead Supergirl to them.

"_Mmmm...two gemas preciosas. Precious ones indeed._" She heard a slight knock at the balcony door, making her way over and unlocking it for the hero. "_**Sidhaol Gehd.**_" Hearing the kryptonese the blonde slid inside when the door was opened for her, not before doing as she was told and throwing the com earpiece as far away as possible from them. "_Better?_" The kryptonian nodded, not even completely inside when a flash of red, where her sister's camera lens was, hit her vision along with the rest of her. Within seconds her strength and powers had been robbed, left human and helpless to Acrata and her ways. Before she could blink twice, she was spun around and pushed up against the wall by the shades closed once more, unaware the vixen had used her shadow skills to rid her body of that black and green Mayan suit. Her lips were captured, by a completely naked Rojas, wrists grabbed and slammed above her head, surrendering to _anything _the woman wanted and kissing back with fervor.

Andrea _devoured _the precious ruby, delighting as the pretty little reporter kissed her back with just as much hunger as she had for her. The sweet, sexy and feisty sapphire needed not to be touched in that way like she did with Kara. _After all _the Director had a girlfriend already and as ironic as it was, Acrata _did_ have certain standards. At least once a day, sometimes night, she lured them into _North _letting the simulations lead their conscious thoughts astray. So wrapped up in her favorite games, they were beginning to lose track of what was real or not. Between reality and the virtual playground she kept throwing them in, neither knew just how far gone their minds were.

A couple devilish requests and the stunning kryptonian was bare to her taking once more, still loving the whole new _skirtless_ skintight suit. That garment did the Super no justice, not with the tone perfect body she had been gifted with. She heard the shivered begged whimpers of someone too damn horny to see straight. _Not like she was straight to begin with. _

"_Acrata.._" Kara _wanted _and _needed _this woman to throw her down and relieve the heat before she went up in wanton wrecked flames. Her body was the victor here, her mind just along for that carnal and sinful ride, too consumed by what Andrea did to her so often she was becoming addicted to this kind of sex and foreplay.

Rojas took that opportunity, once more as she licked her lips, shoving her sweet little number to the floor. She quickly removed the rest of what covered the blonde's body, now perfectly exposed for what she had planned. She hoped, _not like it mattered, _that Supergirl wouldn't be needed for any disasters at the moment. If she did though, Acrata would make sure those calls were not only silent but that Kara Zor-El would have only one option and _that was..to LOOK away.._

* * *

"_Late much?_" She opened the door wider, watching the nice _tight _dark denim hugging that glorious _badass _body, hearing a clearing of one's throat behind her. She slightly looked back, embarrassment evident on the Major's face.

"_Looking much?_" The CEO smirked, her arm behind her as the psychologist slapped her open hand, when walking by. Lucy glared. "_DO come in Alex._" Lane stepped away to go mingle with her boyfriend who was going over some new design with the Martian. Lena brought her hand forward fist bumping Alex.

"_Smooth._" She handed over the bag of fresh goods, leaning back and whistling to the other one of them, smirking at her sister's attempt at juggling the box of drinks and the bags of _Super noms. _"My sister and her snacks." The blonde walked over with a big grin on her face.

"_NOMS!_" Both rolled their eyes, Lena closing the door after the Danvers went to the kitchen area.

"Did you get the goods from Tokyo?" The Major looked hopeful, Supergirl nodding. "_Yes._" She grinned ear to ear with a closed fist and swung back elbow.

"My _Paelia?_" Alex once more rolled her eyes, not surprised J'onn would request a specialty from Valencia." Kara set the bags down, giving a thumbs up, handing Kelly hers.

"_Thank you Kara. _The _Som Tum Thai _is superb." The blonde merely stuck out her tongue in a face of disgust.

"There's _green._" Lucy snickered drinking her glass of red.

"Could be worse. Could be _kale._" Two arms were flung up and the kryptonian walked away. Out of the corner of their eyes, two noticed the faint mark and Lena bumped Nia's arm, who had joined them at the counter handed her the boxed _Masala Dosa. _The businesswoman motioned for the Major to step back and casually pointed in Supergirl's direction. Nia walked back over to Brainy, nonchalantly tugging him away from a slightly annoyed J'onn. He needed a break from the 12th-Level Intellects theories. James strode over to Lucy, glancing at the bottle of scotch.

"I'm gonna step out for a moment Lee. There are _soooo _many stars out tonight!" Lena smiled, glad she'd bought the telescope she had. _Sure _it had been a purchase for mostly Kara, well worth it though for how much the beautiful blonde enjoyed it. Her lips turned downward, a grim expression showing on her face. One look to J'onn and the Manhunter picked up her features easily. '_She's marked.' _She lightly pushed the thought to him, who tested a theory and already his demeanor changed. He could _read _the kryptonian's mind. _That SHOULDN'T be possible. _

"_Brainy._" He whispered loud enough for him to hear, who stepped away from Nia that had joined Lena and Lucy at the counter, with Kelly pulling Alex into one of the CEO's guest rooms. The Major had already told Dr. Olsen what they had seen, warranting the concern to talk to her girlfriend immediately, _privately._ "_Do you see it?_" Out on the rooftop deck, looking through the scope, something was crawling under the skin of Kara's exposed neck and visible bare arm, alerting them that something was very wrong with their hero. Brainy glanced over his shoulder, flicking his eyes to the side twice signalling Lucy and James to head over. Nia walked out onto the veranda to ask Kara what constellations she was most likely gazing at. _They would use this tactic for a distraction._

Kelly noticed how Alex seemed to be slightly off balance, who took a seat on the bed with her head in her hands, once they entered the room. Lena came in, both of them sharing a look and with a nod, she went over to the Director.

"Are you unwell Alex?" The woman groaned, a little heavier than she probably intended. She hadn't lifted her head up yet, worrying them even more. "_Alex._" She sat down beside her, gently reaching out and laying a hand on her arm. Not even that simple action had changed things. "_Alex?_"

"_I think.._" Finally Alex's head came up and with it she reached in her back pocket for her phone, handing it over to Lena. "_I ..think.._" She was struggling to say the words, surprised when Kelly gave the Director her own device. One quirked brow, even with the tightening in her face, but a reassuring nod answered the unspoken question for her. "_Lena..K 3 ! ! Y._" The business woman assumed that was the pass code to unlock her phone, hearing how heavy and difficult each breath was becoming for Alex.

"So which game did you wanna start with tonight? James has been itching for round three of charades. I've got this _great _idea for one surely to stomp his hopes out. I know you were mentioning a pretty good one on the way over." Dr. Olsen had given her a way to communicate and it might be their _only _shot at figuring out what's going on, thinking back to earlier in the day..

_*** * * four hours before Game Night**_

The minute she had stepped into hers and Alex's place, Kelly could easily see something was off. Her girlfriend was on the floor by their bed, one arm laying on the mattress with her head face down against it. The other arm was slumped to her side and Alex was on her knees slightly. The hand on the floor was open with her cell resting in the palm of it. No matter how exhausted Danvers was, she _never _looked this way. Dr. Olsen had considered messaging the CEO and letting her know they wouldn't make it to Game Night, but it was then that the Director began to stir.

Kelly made it look like she wasn't there after grabbing her bag and putting her phone on silent, opening the door and stepping back out. She quietly locked it, grateful that the radio had been on with calmer music over the speakers, to drown out the noise of her locking the door again with her slightly noisy keys. She waited ten minutes, saying to hell with it, messaging Lena anyway.

Once she figured she had spent enough time in the hall, she made sure to be as loud as possible with her keys, which would alert Alex she was there. Kelly turned the knob and was greeted with a lounged Director in one of the bar stools.

"Well _hi._" Alex smiled, sipping an iced tea and that was something the psychologist rarely saw her drink. _Concern two. _Kelly returned that smile with one of her own, put her stuff down on the counter and went to give her girlfriend a hug. They kissed briefly, once broken Alex motioned to the oven which had her chuckling.

"I take it our _friendly frequent flyer _went to Paris?" One slick grin and bounce of eyebrows gave that away. "I wonder what else she picked up."

"_Well..._that I can't comment on but I do believe you will be pleased with the outcome of her mission." Kelly shook her head and stepped over to the cabinet for a glass to join her love for a nice fresh brewed iced delight of peach and mango. "This is actually pretty good."

" I take it Lena caved and ordered you the maker?"

"I can't comment on that either." She gave Dr. Olsen a cheeky grin.

"I think, _Director Danvers _that you have found a habit of bringing work home with you."

"_No comment._" Kelly lightly slapped her arm and poured herself a glass of tea. "_Just.._" A hand went over her mouth, stopping the phrase Danvers picked up from her ex.

"You _won't _comment on that." They both laughed, clinking glasses to relax before the _Super Friends_ had their eve. With Alex's joking mood, Kelly pushed the worry aside. _For now.._

_*** * * clock's present**_

"So what is this idea of yours Alex? Oh I _bet_ it's a good one. We need to kick Brainy's far beyond annoyingly educated ass." Lena bumped against Alex, encouraging her even more. That's when Kelly leaned over and with shaky hands the woman typed out what she _couldn't _speak.

'_**At D.E O I sa w, saw. .move .un der skin. Mirr or on fac .e. Su p,er on by ear.'**_

She couldn't even type anything else, with the phone dropping to the floor as she fell back on the bed. The minute her eyes closed, one arm limp over her stomach the other at her side, they saw the movement under her skin with Lena taking Alex's phone. "_I'm.._"

"_Go._ I'll stay with.."

"_KARA!_" Their gazes met, one nod and Lena ran out and motioned for J'onn to bring the unconscious kryptonian into the bedroom. Within seconds, the Martian had set Supergirl on the mattress beside her sister, Lena following them in and the others quickly joining them.

"_Brainy?_" She _needed _this Legionnaire at the top of his game in order to solve this. That's when her eyes caught more and more sickening slithering movement under the skin of both Danvers.

"The probability generating a ninety-four percent value indicates.."

"_Nanotechnology._" Brainy went to respond but it was Lucy to shut him up. "_Nanobots._"

"_Those weird ass...nanite things?_" The Major was curious as Lena nodded, who was already clenching her fist, sharing a look with J'onn.

"_Find. Her._" The seething Luthor demanded, which the Martian didn't need to be told twice, heading out with Brainy. Lucy went to phone Susan and the DEO, while James kissed his girlfriend then gently kissed both sisters on the top of their heads, going out to help in any way he could. Kelly said, _to hell with it _and dialed up the Detective she had grown to respect more as time went on. A brief explanation and Sawyer was already packing. Dreamer went to retrieve everything for the business woman, after being handed a list of necessities. "_Hang on Kara. Hang on Alex. Please...don't give up._"

"Maggie's on her way." Dr. Olsen informed them.

"_Know anyone else?_" The Major asked and the CEO made a call of her own, someone only a couple of them knew.

"_Kelly?_" The woman looked up, taking a hand off her face. "Are you still on the phone with her?" The psychologist gave a thumbs up. Lena grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over. "_Tell her, to bring Kate._" A nod, with a hand holding one of Alex's where Lena held one of Kara's and the decision had been made. _So Acrata wanted to play? _Then _Lena Luthor_ would bring _Batwoman_ to the part too. She would free both sisters from the wicked bitch, whatever it took even if it meant giving Lillian Luthor a ring to do so. Lena would put Andrea in the grave, _buried alive_ and with one final thing to remember when Ms. Rojas was in the casket suffocating from lack of oxygen_. CHECKMATE._

* * *

With a quick demandive decision, the final vote had been for a fresh lab and wing belonging to Lena Luthor's _other _company. They had been thoroughly impressed by the woman's lab below L-Corp, but _this?_ Amelia had pulled her aside and requested a set up like the one she had at her _third _facility, warranting a slight smile from the CEO. Lena would thank Jess later, considering it had been her assistant to point out the investment possibilities and all the good it could do in the process. Immediately, she thought of Kara, who never stopped believing in her and telling her on dozens of occasions, that she was a good person. Right now, she _intended _to prove her right.

"Where are they Lena?" The lab results were handed to Amelia, who took it and went to her station to run tests with one of the business woman's spacious areas to work. Her emeralds were staring down into the microscope, looking for answers with the hopes they were there. _Some _couldn't be given. She was adjusting the objective lens accordingly, when between two slides was something she both feared and had been grateful to have extracted from one of the sisters.

"_Show me._" Kelly aided the Major, while Brainy worked on a possible _probable _solution to the tech demons Ms. '_Devil' _Rojas had forced on the Danvers. Nia gave him a kiss, before joining James for shift change out to keep watch over the city and handle any threats that came their way. Since Olsen had become an agent, on top of being Guardian, he understood the ins and outs of the DEO's policies now. He was getting a better handle on their methods and instead of just working side by side with them, he worked as _one _with the teams. Susan was thoroughly impressed, but every chance she got she _still _kicked his ass at the mat.

"_Can I kill the bitch now?_" Maggie's growl had a few of them glancing to the side. The Detective was studying the massive computer monitor at the wall, using a stylus and circling certain formulas then scribbling a couple of her own. To say Lena was impressed was an understatement. Maggie knew her shit and _that _proved rather effective to their task. What they hadn't expected, was Alex to be there right along with them.

"_Get in line _Sawyer_._" The Director had to keep her cool, taking breaks in between to have J'onn scan her mind for any shifts in her thoughts brought on by Acrata's sickening games. She was then sent to Lena who placed a headset on her, similar to the one used when the DEO let Psi go up with Supergirl, Saturn Girl and Livewire for information on the World Killers.

"_Touchy much?_" _Speaking of the blonde.._

"Gayle, don't think I won't _shoot your ass._" Lucy warned. Psi held up her hands with a roll of the eyes. "You are _lucky _we let you out."

"That would be _my _decision." Alex interjected, rubbing her temples in which Gayle walked over to her and pulled her hands away. "_What.._" She couldn't help it, reaching for the table to the side where her alien gun was. The minute Danvers thought about it some, she dropped her arm to give the meta-human the benefit of the doubt. _What her sister would do._

"_Touch__é__._" She shut her eyes, her head slightly rolling back and forth to focus on what was going on inside the Director's mind. "_Pesky little things. They're like gnats._" The minute she opened her Carolina blues, the disgust was evident, until she caught a nearly fainting Alex. "_Whoa._You good now?" She nodded. "_Right._" The blonde slid her gaze into the woman's eyes that approached. "_Gross._" She took one step away, scratching at her hands that itched from the visuals.

"Did you pick them up?" Lena was curious as to just how strong Psi's _gifts _were.

"_Yeah. _Call em mites or ticks or _wormy-nasty _things, but they are there and _rather..gross._"

"Are they spreading?" Marsh smirked and clicked her tongue with a cocky tone.

"Not on _my _watch. I can hold these varmints off for a bit. Not too long though." Gayle looked away, backing up more and going into the clear glass-like room, taking a seat by the kryptonian still asleep.

"_Alex._" Her concerns grew, not comfortable with Psi that close to a _Suit-less_ Supergirl. "_Are you sure?_" Danvers put both hands on the CEO's shoulders, steadying herself before standing back up, obviously _not _ready to do so having to sit back down again. "You are _really _pale Alex."

"_My sister..she...trusts her._" She told Lena. "She is.._keeping the..tha..that damn woman out.. out of..my head._ She's _got..has..is..has_ _put up..that um uh..a_ _psychic_ barrier, with J'onn for _me _and _Kar. For us_. _That.._that's _good enough _for me." Chestnut browns locked on her friend's dark emeralds, doing her best to concentrate but knowing that ability was gradually slipping away.

"_99.3% confirmation!_" Everyone followed the 12th-Level Intellect's movements, specifically who he was heading towards. Brainy had both Alex's and Kara's phones in his hands, holding up the phone belonging to the Director, specifically the screen. "According to your 20th Century records, pair down to _these_ three probable consequential classifications _indicating.._" Lena took the devices just as J'onn pulled the Legionnaire away from them, before any of them grabbed one of the stools to hit Brainy with it just to shut him up. Maggie set her stylus down, noticing the icon out of the corner of her eye. She lightly pushed a couple ladies aside and took the phone from the Luthor's hand, a strange expression slipping over Lena's face.

"_Cover _Danvers' eyes." She went over to the hard drive and plugged in the object, setting it down on the table with the two computers. "You still got those noise cancellation headphones _Little Luthor?_" Lena grumbled and snatched them off the smaller table. "_Do it._" Alex took them and slipped them on, not bothering to ask, merely trusting her ex and everyone else for that matter. Lucy grabbed her friend and covered her eyes, pulling her back and away from where the wall monitor was. She wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, nodding to Kelly who just wanted her girlfriend safe, surprised when Maggie took one of her hands squeezing it.

"_Show and tell?_" Psi quirked an eyebrow, unsure where this was going, not wanting to leave the Super's side.

"_Shut up._" Sawyer and Lane said at the same time, directed at Marsh, who had covered both of Supergirl's ears.

"_Thanks._" She didn't like the meta-human's hands on _Little Danvers, _but they needed all the help they could get. "_Guys..it's this._" Maggie brought up a bigger version of Alex's phone screen, scrolling through the apps and pointing to the icon of a _backwards S. _"_MUYAL._" Lucy shivered, knowing _exactly _what that was.

Forgetting for a moment this was a touch monitor, her fingers barely traced it, gasping when the app opened up right off the bat. At first, there was nothing but a black background until strange darkened storm clouds, partnered with different shades of ethereal blues appeared. Strikes of lightning came next, bringing heavier shivers through the group, when they realized the tone of it was _exactly _the same glow as that of someone in the VR program, eliciting silver with each and every charge that struck across the screen. Lena _recognized _the glow, forcing her hands to stop shaking. "_MUYAL. Dammit!_" A few gazes locked onto Sawyer, who swallowed down the lump in her throat. "_MUYAL. It...it means..'Cloud._" There was a sharp gasp behind them, warranting everyone's attention.

"_Shit..Dan..ver..ALEX!_" They spun around, just as the Director's head flew back with her back arched and the headphones dropping to the floor. She was trying to break her arms free, which the Major had been smart enough to lock in place the minute she recognized the Mayan symbol. "_GET IT OFF! NOW!_" Lucy screamed, just as Maggie ran over to help keep her ex restrained enough.

"_You MIGHT wanna.._" Lena and Kelly went to where Gayle was. They were shocked when the meta-human shoved them away the minute they grew close enough. "_Screw it._" She reached down deep and projected an illusion strong enough to _break _whatever had a dangerously psychic grip on the kryptonian. "_MY turn._" The minute she slammed her psionic wave at the intruder, something crashed against the wall so hard it left cracks along it. One heavy thump and suddenly both Danvers quit the struggle, their bodies now slacken between the Major and Detective.

"_Ugh..Lu..Luce?_" The Major had never been more grateful then in that moment, with sweet sexy Danvers relieved of all tension in an instant against her. "_Sawy..er._" The Detective smirked and patted the side of Alex's face.

"Nice to have ya back with us Danvers." A heavy groan caught everyone's attention, just as Dreamer, the Manhunter and Guardian came running in. Lucy gave Alex over to her girlfriend who embraced her soundly never wanting to let go again. She slid to the table where the Director's favorite gun was, flicking the dial over and preparing to fire. Lena drew her own weapon with Maggie following suit.

On the floor in a heap, was a figure in some hideous black suit with green streaks of Mayan symbols along the sides. The CEO reached to her belt, feeling each button on the device there then looking to everyone, whistling to action like they planned. The group jumped back as the panels slid down the walls where they pressed against them, with J'onn holding a somewhat conscious Supergirl in his grasp. Lena stood over the figure at her feet, gun still aimed with a victorious smile slipping over her lips.

"_Hello Acrata._" When the woman rolled onto her back, the Mayan symbol for night upon her covered forehead, she pushed down on the switch at the side and pressed the middle right button before the bitch could teleport into one of the shadows in the room. "_North_ is done and _so _are you." The paneled walls lit up as bright as they could, the floor second and ceiling third. Every table, desk and station had lights around it over it and under it. They had slid shades on at _just _the correctly timed moment.

There weren't any shadows for Andrea to disappear in, giving one _royally _pissed off CEO the opportunity of a lifetime. Not even batting an eyelash or for that matter blinking at all, she hauled back her leg and shot her boot clad foot right at the side of Acrata's head. The blow knocked the _Devil _into a form of darkness she couldn't escape in, now forced to remain, until she woke up to a crew prepared to exact their _revenge _on Andrea Rojas. "You _messed _with my _Best Friend. _You messed with the _wrong _woman Acrata. Here's a little tip, from _me_ to _you_. _NEVER. Fuck. With. A Luthor._" For good measure and for her own _personal _touch, she kicked her again and _this time_ the body actually lifted off the ground some. Andrea's frame had been flipped around, now collapsing face first to the floor.

Two sets of eyes found her own when she turned around, looking from one sister to the other. She gave a nod and a warm smile. "_Welcome back._" Alex lifted one arm and gave the woman a thumbs up. Kara gave her the _sun_ in a beautiful smile. Lucy and Maggie took one ankle each and knocked on the door, where agents were ready to escort the unconscious Acrata to her new home. _One_ '_Light Bright' room..coming right up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV:**

To say the gang was appalled, didn't do any justice to what they were witnessing on the screen. The bitch hadn't been joking, when she bragged about the technology to _see _what went on in the vile and and uninviting program of '_North. _Lena's gadgets, inventions and whatnot didn't _even _come close to what Andrea had leached out of Kara's incredibly brilliant mind. She would have been salivating over this discovery, if it hadn't been for the records Acrata had stashed away on her hard drives, nauseating her to no end and tearing at her heart for a best friend suffering in a silent darkness far too close to what she endured in the _Phantom Zone._

"_Can I puke now?_" Maggie was barely holding the contents in, churning through her stomach. They had been floored at what had been conjured up in _Little Danvers' _subconsciousness.

"It's safe to say, Danvers _Sci-Fi and horror collection is gonna.._"

"_Be burned._" Both Lena and Kelly sternly said.

"_Nope. _I'm never seeing any of the _Conjuring _shit again. _Holy hell._" Alex shuttered, holding one of her girlfriend's and ex-fiance's hands rather tightly.

"Dare I ask?" Nia said to hell with it and did so, hearing two clicks of Gayle's tongue on the roof of her mouth. She was rather grateful Brainy and James went patrolling with a few DEO teams to keep things calm and collected out in National City's streets.

"You _had _to. _You just..had to._" Sawyer already knew what was coming, watching Marsh tap her fingers against the table they were all around in the lab, a few feet from the sun lamp room the CEO had made, completely bathed in yellow sunlight. _Void _of any shadows.

"I _could _project it." Gayle smirked, dropping the smile immediately, a cold shiver running down her spine and taking a deep breath before speaking what she knew word for word. She wouldn't _ever_ send any of them into the depths of _that _evil's lair..

"_**There was a crooked man..**_

_**And he walked a crooked mile.**_

_**The crooked man stepped forth and..**_

_**..rang the crooked bell.**_

_**And thus his crooked soul..**_

_**Spiralled into a crooked Hell.**_

_**Murdered his crooked family ..**_

_**And LAUGHED a CROOKED laugh.."**_

Psi suddenly had two guns pointed directly at her, putting her hands up and shutting her mouth immediately. Maggie and Lucy holstered their weapons, noticing Alex's hand still on her alien gun at the hip. Lena was _far _beyond creeped out.

"_Are mine as.._" J'onn put his hands on the Director's shoulders gently squeezing in reassurance she wasn't alone here. Alex knew that, but it _didn't _make it any easier when everyone witnessed what demon's plagued her sister's thoughts. She couldn't help but feel guilt's sharp claws tearing into her that coursed through every fiber of her being, pulled back to the present with Kelly's hand in one of her own.

"_Danvers..I don't think.._" Her ex shook her head, motioning for Lena to play the video:

_*** * * 'North**_

"_NOT tight enough." Her voice all too familiar, the other's was too, but she didn't dare struggle merely taking what she believed she deserved. Kara kept her head down, trying to relax her jaw even with the sting of cracked lips. Her tongue burned, teeth weakening slowly with the boiling of acid all over every bit of her mouth and throat. Every cut made by the kryptonite soaked stainless steel rope looped around her head and between her teeth, left permanent marks upon her, that she felt wasn't a severe enough punishment. She looked down at the floor, no longer blindfolded with the hideous cowhide bleach and green dowsed half mask._

"_I'll take my knife now. Better yet...give me the metal spiked baton." The raven haired woman tossed the wavy short auburn haired one the wooden and metal rod, with sharp screw tips sticking out. "You TOOK him from me." She didn't dare look up into hardened brown eyes, unable to hold in the scream when the baton was swung like a bat for a brutal hit to her kryptonite soaked barb-wire bound body._

_Each infliction they cast on her, dug the same metal thorny hell into her wrists that were wrapped tightly together above her head where a hook left her hanging. Just like her wrists, her ankles were bound against one another and the tattered remains of her suit dangled from her bruised and bleeding body, dripping crimson onto the mirrored floor beneath her. "You RUINED my family!' Another swing, another blow, followed by two more until the baton was dropped._

"_Traitor." She couldn't even hear the morbid sound of the power drill, with a sharpened glowing green tip, but felt when it met the sides of her torso. "Deceiver." The speed to which the tip twisted into her, retracted and pressed against a new spot, entering again to another._

"_I..was..FREE!" She flipped the knife in her hand, the blade now forward and handle squeezed firmly, then slash after slash, with the glowing green knife went across her stomach, along her sides, everywhere else it could possibly mark her crimson painted body. Her head finally flung back and howls erupting from her bloody lips._

"_Enough!" With the black suit, familiar Mayan symbols in thick green lines and a fury all its own, she dove through the shadows and attacked both women, until they were motionless and unconscious on the mirrored floor. "You mustn't keep this up Zor-El. You can't. Do you hear me?" Acrata freed her, gently letting her body drop into her open arms. Andrea caught her, cradling Kara against her chest and with each step, the scenery changed._

_They were no longer in this purgatory the kryptonian's mind conjured up, but in Rojas' mediation room, where she had brought her dozens of times to heal. Along the marble stone floor, where the Mayan calendar was etched, she spoke with a foreign tongue and pleaded with the ancients to give Zor-El peace she so very much deserved to be honored with. She lowered Kara to the floor within the precious circle and easily ripped the putrid bindings away, reaching out to the bucket of herbal water to cleanse the wounds the blonde's body was littered with._

"_K'in Way..free her. __**Fahtul Zhed Shesur. **__Free her. Release her soul. Meent' uts Cit-Bolon-Tum. Please..please. Meent' uts. Hear my call Rao of Krypton. This darkness..take it away. Return her K'in. Return the sun." Shadows engulfed Acrata, removing the suit Andrea wore as such. She brushed strands of blonde caked in blood, from Kara's face. Eyes opened to reveal cerulean blues with kryptonite's cracks through them, looking up into her ethereal and azure hues. "Stop this. Please Zor-El."_

_*** * * 'EOS**_

Before anyone could repress it, Danvers had practically flung herself off the stool to the closest metal can on the floor, her body without the means to stay upright, ignored the pain of the impacted drop. Anything and everything possible to puke up, came out and into the can she gripped so tightly her knuckles were white.

Lena had no ounce of strength left, staggering to her best friend's side and hitting her knees before the sunbed where Kara's body soaked up every ounce of solar rays she could. With her head down in shame, in torment and regret, she wept for the fractured hero who believed she deserved that hell.

With assistance from both Maggie and Lucy, Alex was brought into the room too as the rest of them fanned out when inside and gathered around their _Symbol of Hope. _One brief glance up with a tear stricken face, emerald met the orbs of the Director and they both nodded in agreement. _It was time. Time for Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor to visit Andrea Rojas and TAKE BACK..Kara Zor-El's HOPE._

* * *

"Coffee." Kelly handed her girlfriend the double shot espresso latte, nodding to Maggie who slipped past them and entered the slightly dimmed room, grateful Lena had dialed down the brightness before they _ALL _went blind. The CEO's spiffy light show required most of them to wear _Malibu Jim _sunglasses or another brand of their choice, a hat too at times. The gifted rather _expensive _shades, personalized in frame size and shape, as well as lens color, not to mention the UV protection, was greatly appreciated.

"_Psssst._" The Detective quietly called out to Dreamer, whose head turned then glanced back at her friend. Nia felt though, Kara was a best friend and her personal hero that didn't have to don the cape to be a _Symbol of Hope. _She stood and Maggie took over, putting a hand on her shoulder to let her know the kryptonian was in good hands. Nia walked out, with Lucy opening the door for her, slipping in with hers and the Detective's drinks. She pulled up the other chair quietly, adjusting it just as her friend did, hers a _tad _higher.

"_Short Stack._" Sawyer glared, snatching up her guava kiwi mango shaved ice delight.

"_Little Lane._" It was the Major's turn to narrow her gaze. "_Just Sayin'. _So did the Doc get Danvers up for some sustenance?" Lucy sipped her '_Orange Paradise' _and nodded in confirmation to Maggie's question. "I _wish _I knew how to help _Little Danvers. _She's all sunshine and rainbows. _This.._she needs a breather honestly."

"Nia going to get some shuteye?"

"One hopes Dreamer is gonna do some _peaceful _dreamin'. As for Alex, well let's let _Kel Bell _work _that _magic." Lucy nearly choked on her own drink, flipping her head to the side at the nickname.

"Did she _hear _your label?" The smirk summed that up.

"They say a title provides the means of one's honorable status." One eyebrow was shot up and a chuckle from her friend brought a shake of the head from Lane. "I brought a label maker."

"If you think I can be lined and persuaded, you have another thing coming."

"Words have a _deeper_ meaning when _released _by a device." Lucy choked again, coughing some to clear her beverage that went down the wrong tube. "You gotta swallow right _Little Lane._" She turned and glared, Maggie still wearing that shit-eating grin. "_Just Labelin'._"

"I'll jack your _Mliano's._" She matched that smile, calmly taking a sip this time. "_Just debatin'._"

"_Ohh...you two._" Both women nearly dropped their drinks, catching the beautiful sight of cerulean hues that appeared as if they were sparkling like diamonds."_Got one..for me?_"

"Comin' right up kiddo." Maggie stepped out, leaving Lucy with her best friend. She stood and helped Kara sit upright with a push of two buttons. "Wanna try mine? The blonde nodded and she automatically gave her the cup. "_Well?_"

"A little strong." The Major grabbed her radio, pushing on the side button.

"_Yo Sawyer.._grab her one of mine but add some vanilla to sweeten it up some."

"_Sweeten the deal Little Lane. Got it._" Lucy grumbled.

"You two are _worse_ than my sis and her." Kara yawned out. "How long was I out?"

"Not important." Hiding her eyes behind the cup when she turned her head didn't seem to let her off the hook. She sighed, giving it up to the kryptonian. "_Ten hours._" Supergirl's wide eyes warranted the shock. "_Ohhh look at the time._" Lucy hurried out of the room before she got any form of rambled lecture, running for the hills.

"_Darn it._" She looked over and noticed the shiny new silver phone, resting on a dome-like charger. The minute Kara took it off the dock, the lights turned off, the dome lit up and hundreds if not thousands of stars littered the ceiling. She did her best not to cry, looking down at the phone in her hand, swiping and finding a message on the screen that read:

'_**You gave me a light in the darkness.**_

_**Here's several lights for you.'**_

_**3 - Lena -**_

Kara set the phone down for a moment to wipe the few tears that had fallen at the incredible act of kindness she didn't think she deserved at all. Her belief in herself was still a low one, but that didn't justify the punishments she was forcing her subconscious mind to endure. On an off-chance that her original pass code was programmed in as well, she swiped again and typed in the code not even her sister knew, discovering it worked. Kara watched as two flashes lit up the screen with a yellow sun, which she touched with a finger and it became a red one. She touched it again and once more it was a yellow one.

Every app she had before, her contacts and everything she had on her old one was on her new one. Kara continued on, swiping through each app until she found one that caught her attention. '_ORION. _She opened it up and heard a click, glancing over to the dome projector and gasped. _Krypton's _sky. "_Oh Lee._" She was crying again, not caring this time and lowering the backrest until she was partially laying down again. Zor-El tapped on each option in the program, smiling at projections above her. "_Thank you Lena._" Kara whispered, putting her head back just as a shooting star shot across the night sky.

"_You're welcome angel._" Lena smiled, returning to the computer given to her by Alex. She had been curious as to the song that her best friend had been listening to, finding the tune and pressing play, feeling her heart aching all over again the minute the lyrics were heard. "_Linkin Park? Interesting change.._"

"_**I'm dancing with my demons..**_

_**I'm hanging off the edge.**_

_**Storm clouds gather beneath me,**_

_**Waves break above my head..**_

_**Head-first hallucination,**_

_**I wanna fall wide awake now..**_

_**You tell me it's alright**_

_**Tell me I'm forgiven..**_

_**Tonight**_

_**But nobody can save me now.**_

_**I'm holding up a light,**_

_**Chasing out the darkness..inside**_

'_**Cause nobody can save me_"**_

Lena stopped the song, knowing tears had fallen, ridding her face of them quickly to return to the task both Alex and her desperately needed to accomplish to help their _hope. _She was determined to crack these programs, before her and the Director took a stroll down to where Andrea was being held. The business woman was just about to enter another file when she heard someone tap their fingers on the door. Lena turned and motioned J'onn over, not surprised he would come to check on her. "Can you _still.._" The Martian took up a stool next to her, a heavy sigh released. "_How?_"

"It's the strangest thing really. Brainiac believes the longer that she spent in Ms. Rojas '_North _reality, the more her subconscious and conscious minds merged. In retrospect, everytime she entered that virtual world, she wasn't conscious at all. The theory is that Andrea actually had her unconscious for some of it, leaving her trapped in there. Click on the file labeled '_NOHOL' _Lena."

"_NOHOL?_" She looked at him, finger relaxed on the mouse, awaiting an answer.

"_South._" Something about that information left a bad taste in her mouth, waiting for the video to load. Once it was complete, she opened the recording and felt the Martian close enough to feel him shaking. Their eyes remained glued, not ready for what was coming in the least:

_*** * * File: N.O.H.O.L**_

_Andrea Rojas flung her body up from the half shell chair, looking at her hands that were shaking rather badly. She reached up and touched both of her eyes, no longer glowing, pushed her body up and stood while shaking off what had her fears evident. She somewhat rushed to Kara Zor-El on the black backless sofa, as Andrea checked her vitals timing the pulse rate with her own, not liking what she had found. The trembles hadn't cleared, but a groan of sorts had her head lifting to watch the blonde slightly stir. Acrata let out a deep relieved breath, taking up a spot on the sofa, placing a gentle hand on the kryptonian's face._

_"Breathe." She spoke softly, listening to another groan._

_"Duele." Kara's voice sounded rough and hoarse._

_"__**Rrahn.**__ Dónde." The blonde's coughs sounded like the woman's head was underwater, then she was coughing harder and a gargled gasp brought out glowing green and crimson fluids from her lips. Kara's body began to thrash and flung onto her side, twisted and coughed so hard both colors had partially came up from her stomach. "Dónde. Where. Where does it hurt." Zor-El threw up the brightest of green kryptonite and far too much blood that came with it. After vomiting a dangerous amount, sobbed breaths were picked up on the audio recording, with the weakest of tattered words._

_"To...dos.. Lad.."_

_"Everywhere?" Kara nodded slowly laying on her back again, trying to lift an arm and touch her sore face, but didn't have the strength to. "You need food. You need sustenance. I'll cook." The blonde winced, making a noise similar to the one made when one was going to throw up and sure enough that revolt came and the kryptonian flung to her side quickly to puke again._

_Andrea looked from the computer on the far table, back to Kara. One fist was tightly closed, the other stroking the woman's hair moving that hand to her back. "Get it all out. Free yourself from it. Let it come. Let it out." Zor-El caved, shutting her eyes even when Rojas removed the four objects from her temples, all the while the coughs and groans finally subsided._

_"Rest."_

_The nervousness began to show, a slight pacing, then Andrea turning around and putting her head in her hands then dropping them to her sides with both fists closed, looking up and when she did tears were leaking down the sides of her face. "K'iin protect her. I..I shouldn't have kept her in..so long." Rojas turned around, hitting her knees with both hands on the sofa, her head down and a body shaking, gripping the side of the cushioning. "K'iin..I'm taking you away. K'iin..Sun God..Rao..return to her."_

_All the tension left her body, she stood and shook away the upset. Her body language was one of a soldier before war. "Eleven hours." Her voice held no emotion, until Andrea chuckled. "I'll keep you out for a while. Mmmm yes." Every wound disappeared slowly, the remaining damage fading from Kara's time in 'North._

_Within simple minutes, the kryptonian came to and when her eyes opened, they were dark with lust when Acrata stood before her in her suit. "On your back." The blonde did as she was told, now laying on her stomach after ridding her top half of the tank, not bothering to remove the jeans putting her arms up and by her head to grip the sofa as much as she could. The black and green suited woman crawled over her, her hand disappearing under Kara's body, who began panting with her head back and eyes glazed over with obvious desire. She gasped then smiled, rolling her hips with deeper moans. "Taak..want..__**Khap. **__Me. __**Bem. **__To. __**Kolir..**__play..with your.. Soaking.. Ch'ull.. aching..needy..__**Kryptahniuo **__Toon?"_

_"__**Zhi! **__Pleeeease...ohhh...touch..yes..I..I'm..soaked, Ch..Ch'ull. Wet. Please.."_

_"Goooood. Good little Super. No more 'North for you. South we venture." The moans grew louder, the suit disappeared through shadows and Kara was brought to her knees with her body arched her head back and screams leaving her lips. "Stop feed."_

_*** * * 'Recording Stopped**_

The Martian's eyes burned a deep red, the business woman had literally snapped the pen she was holding, then both heard the heaviest of growls from behind them, along with a heavy slam of one's fists against the wall. When they looked back, both noticed two closed hands away from each other. One belonging to an enraged Dreamer, who had her right hand out in front of her summoning her _Oneirokinetic _energies, the other belonging to Director Danvers, who Lena was suddenly grateful Alex didn't have Kara's heat vision. Then Danvers hand dropped, she walked slowly over with her eyes locked on the Luthor's.

"_Let's go Luthor._" Lena's gaze hardened, nodding and slipping off the stool as both women left. No one dared to stop, talk or bother both women, who had one plan and _only _one. _Wrath. Unleashed. Luthor..and Agent Danvers style.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V: **

Every agent on guard duty, down in the containment block was disarmed by one infuriated Co-Director Vasquez, former Director Lane and current Director Danvers. They were not only shaking in their boots and possibly pissing themselves but receiving the _WRONG _end of Alex's wrath, the minute both her and Lena had found out about Acrata's escape. Currently, Danvers had one of the newer agents against the wall, about a foot off the ground and his backside slapped against it, make that now _three _times. Before the fourth could happen, Susan had pulled her Boss back some, nearly meeting the same fate, but Lucy helped in freeing the agent who slid down the wall with tremors racking his body.

"_You BETTER have a damn good reason for.._" The Major handed the Director a tablet, showing the footage as well as pointing to the timestamp. The CEO, now beside her, began to curse in what Alex figured could be _Irish_ or _Gaelic. _

"_Galla olc._" Lena's aggravation was bubbling to the surface and they knew it was only a matter of time before Ms. _Calm and Collected _exploded from unhinged fury. That had been _four hours ago.._

_*** * * strike of 8**_

In Lena's abode, where a few of them had spent a couple evenings, Nia refilled her glass of red wine, with Kelly going for white. Alex, Lucy and Maggie decided on another shot of scotch, handing one to Lena who dumped it into a tumbler glass then poured herself a little more. Once more, after reviewing more of the footage and going over it top to bottom, she hadn't found anything else that would be helpful. The boys were out on patrol, alleviating some of the normal pressure, at least for the Director.

"_Whoa._" Lucy backed up when the business woman threw the tablet on one of the sectionals of the square sofa set up. "_Easy there Luthor._"

"_Damn sgàil freak._"

"_Okay..what did._" Before Maggie could finish her sentence, a familiar blonde came in, dressed in tighter jeans than usual, nearly black in color and a tight sleeveless aquamarine muscle shirt , with her hair down and damp from a shower. To say the group was speechless was an understatement. Lucy was doing her best to roll her tongue back in her mouth, Nia couldn't stop the roam of her eyes, Maggie bit her lip and Alex did her best not to stare. Lena hadn't realized she had licked her lips, shaking the rather risque thoughts away, noticing how serious Kara's expression was.

"_Shadow. Sgàil._" It was how she spoke it, the accent fluent from her lips, along with the darker shades of blue in her eyes, that caused a cold shiver to run down their spines. When she looked away, she walked over to pour herself a glass of red, knowing all eyes were on her. She focused the powers that Red Daughter bestowed on her the moment they became one, hearing not only their heartbeats but each pulse and how they thundered. _They were nervous. _"_Gabh fois._" She spoke, taking a nice long sip of her wine.

"_¿Qué?_" Lena was first to approach, setting her scotch glass down, instead taking one of the unused wine glasses. She didn't need to turn back upon hearing Maggie's question.

"She said _relax. _What about you?" Looking into her best friend's eyes, it was as if she was gazing into a void of space. Something about these orbs, reminded her of how hers had looked when she lashed out at Kara that night at CATCO. "_Labhair liom._" The kryptonian drank the rest of her glass, while lifting a hand palm up and offering it to Lena, whom took it finishing off her own glass. "_We'll be back._"

Alex had wanted to stop them, say something but nothing had come. She _knew _what had been said. If Lena could get her to talk, to open up, then she would stand back and let the woman do so. '_Talk to me.' _Those words, spoken in _Irish _versus _Gaelic_ that Lena had used before, couldn't be ones that the Director would fight against. This was her _sister _that she wanted to always protect, but there was something between Zor-El and the good Luthor, she couldn't deny nor would she try.

"_Danvers._" Alex barely turned her head, knowing her ex would know she was heard. "_She's...different._" She reached into her jacket pocket, feeling the pair of glasses, running her thumb along one of the lenses.

"_Yeah._" She didn't finish her next shot, setting it down putting elbows on her knees and resting her chin on linked hands. "_She is._" Alex didn't need to think about the slight hint of a _Russian _accent in her sister's voice, but it was there and all it did was put her back to that night, when her memories had resurfaced after watching Kara beaten so badly her heart had stopped. She lowered her head until she was looking directly down at the floor.

"_Alex?_" Lucy went to move, Kelly too, but it was Nia and Maggie to keep them back for the moment. "_Sawyer._" The major was warning her, but the Detective didn't budge, instead grabbing both her wrists. "_Detective._" This was two, Maggie would be _sorry _if it came to a third.

"_Nia, I need to..she's.._" When Lane looked over and saw how distraught Dr. Olsen looked, she noticed how destroyed Danvers was. The Director had passed out and the four of them understood why. They hoped that the CEO with Supergirl, could shed some light on a rather _dark _situation. _They hoped.._

* * *

Lena let her best friend lead, to which she followed willingly still trying to regain normal thought process with every article of clothing so tightly fit it looked painted on that glorious body. _There she went again.._

"_Where are we.._" The business woman never knew with certainty, how much the guests of each of her estates and homes, paid attention to the details and detours laid out. Of course, Kara was different and with a tad clearer head, Lena watched in awe how easily the hero decoded and opened the door to her private wing. She had only brought her best friend here twice, impressed at how easily the woman strolled through all security measures, disarming them as she went. There was a brief nervousness, when her hand was released and she heard the door close, two clicks indicating it was locked. "_Alright._ Is there a particular reason you wished to speak in such a.._seclu.._" All words ended, the minute she felt something slick, smooth yet dangerous cover her mouth. Her eyes widened upon looking at the darker blues of her best friend's. She was pleading with them, begging for help, but the blonde just stepped forward and snatched both of her arms, holding them firmly and shaking her head.

"_Foolish Luthor.._" Her eyes grew as big as saucers, still locked on Kara's who almost appeared empty and emotionless. She felt the same thing covering her mouth, roll over most of her body, restricting her movements and making her head spin. Eyelids began to slip over her gaze, with the last thing filling her vision, the same black and green like Acrata's suit, covering the kryptonian's body whose head fell back with a moan before utter silence. "_Doubtful Sound..here we come._" She whispered against a now unconscious CEO, letting the shadows be her guide.

Actra slipped out of her wonderful blackness, smiling and suit-less, with both women dropping at her feet. She easily sauntered over to the fireplace, adjusting the flames then the lighting to her vast living room. With one arm out and an open hand, she flicked a finger and the shadows covered the raven haired brat only for them to release her right where Rojas intended her to be. She made a twirling motion with that same finger and when the Luthor dropped into a black leather reclining chair, those same shadows became like a couple of sashes that wrapped around, around and around now trapped wrists. Two more appeared, keeping Lena's body against the backrest, bound at her waist, then slipping over the lower half of her face, specifically her mouth.

Dressed in a sleek black set of business pants, a blouse in the darkest shades of green, partially open with enough of a visible amount of cleavage, black heels and auburn hair partially down, Andrea walked over to a now somewhat conscious Lena, whose gaze held nothing but fury. "See what _screwing me over_ gets you Lena Luthor?" The growls were barely heard, spurring the woman on, who delighted in her game. "_Uh uh. Behave._" Those noises of fury shut down, hearing a groan from the floor.

Lena struggled with everything in her, the minute she heard the noise coming from the floor specifically _who _was there. Then the blonde rose and her emeralds shook with fear for her best friend. Andrea's smile was filled with sinister deviousness. "_I warned you._" Her eyes looked into the darkest of royal blues, warranting a grave concern, switching over to a now visible terror. "_Beautiful._"

One hand slid along the side of the blonde's neck and one tap of the thumb and Kara tilted her head, smiling when lips met the exposed skin. The hand along the kryptonian's neck slipped back and into pretty sun loches still slightly damp, gathering some and tugging to get Kara's head back. "_Remove it. Slowly._" Andrea savored the look on the CEO's face, hearing the gradual tearing of Zor-El's shirt, watching Lena's eyes locked on the striptease she was requesting of her bedmate. She released Kara's hair, stepping back and off to the side, taking a seat on the arm-less black sofa.

She loved the look on her darling best friend's face, tearing away the last bit of her shirt that ripped apart the business woman's concentrated resolve, exposing every ounce of muscled delight, especially her abs, which her viewer slightly drooled for. Even with her mouth no longer covered, Lena was at a complete loss for words. Her observation spoke everything it needed to, bringing a devil's smile to Kara's lips. Once she had the shirt completely off her body, she wound it around both hands and slowly, deliberately, stretched it until it became a possible binding object for later. Zor-El let it go as it dropped to her bare feet. "_Beautiful, isn't she._" Her dark blue shaded hues watched as Lena's own emeralds darkened from one thing and only one. _Hunger. _"_More._"

"_You know.._" Kara practically purred with a lustful gaze, yanking off her bra next admiring how a slack jaw and low toned bit of a growling Luthor eyed her like candy she itched to taste. "_I dreamed...a couple times.._" She backed up and went to where Andrea waited with an inviting lap to which she reverse cowgirl mounted then leaned back some, bringing a heavier growl from Lena's throat. "_..of you, _sitting _just..like..this. On me._" She knew how to evoke a whole new sensation through the gorgeous Luthor, shadows of blue watching her tongue graze now wet lips. "_How bout it Lee._" Kara couldn't help it, after so many delicious sessions Andrea had provided, not in '_North _but in the bedroom or for that matter _any _room shredding away that innocent side of her.

"_C'mon._" Andrea twirled her finger and just like that Lena was free. Not like the foolish woman would try anything they didn't want. She brought that simple finger to Kara's lips, pushing it passed them to which the kryptonian brought her head forward slid the rest of that digit into her mouth and sucked on it some, eliciting a purr that had their guest getting onto her feet to walk slowly over. "_Come to us Lena._" With her other hand out, she crooked a finger to summon her over.

"_Ohhhh f..fuck._" Lena couldn't take this damn teasing, never one to be patient when it came to any sexual game. Her desires were evident in lust fueled eyes and grazes of her tongue along her lips again. She was a damn fool, knowing this had been a trap but to hell with the consequences as long as no one was hurt. When the same hand with one finger curled was held out more, she took it and let herself be pulled to them. "_She's.._" Andrea had scooted back some, Kara too, with Lena bending down then landing in both their laps, straddling Acrata when the kryptonian had stood up some. She lunged forward, attacking the front of her best friend's throat bringing a hand to one free vulnerable mound, with Andrea capturing the other, sucking and biting on flesh that wasn't impenetrable, which should have stopped her but didn't.

"_Bask in it. Máansik utsil le. Anhelar le. Enjoy it. Crave it._" Acrata had the Luthor, hearing the growl from their third deepen. Then came the moan by the beautiful rose between them and with a light swipe of her tongue over one of Supergirl's ears she whispered one last thing, perfecting her plans. "_Tseelik._" Just like that, everything covering Lena's top half was ripped right off, to which it was now her that released beautiful sensual sounds.

Kara's yearn to remove the rest, became all her focus and without Andrea's okay, she was tearing the rest from Lena's body. All that remained on the stunning ivory kissed Luthor's body was her boots and before she could remove the last of her own, one hand found her most sensitive yet aching spot pressing fingers against her which only brought out sultry sounds and a buck of her hips. Then both women were attacking her ears, capturing the lobes to tug some with teasing teeth, just as both perked tips of her chest were pinched and twisted.

"_Jay ch'ujuk Rao._" Three moaned words, '_oh sweet Rao' _and both of them had their delight dropped upon her back, onto the black arm and backless sofa as they crawled over her, after stripping what was left off of them and her. One flick of red lamps and Zor-El was left powerless and at their mercy.

"_Tha mi airson blasad a thoirt dhut._" Lena's _Irish _accent came out, even with how fluent her _Gaelic _came out. She had been _dying _to taste all of this masterpiece, telling her that in beautiful _Gaelic_, even as she kissed down a body that writhed and arched for them. She heard two clicks and knew Andrea had taken care of cuffing Kara's wrists above her head with the restraints sticking out of part of the sofa. Every moan and aching begging for more had them both taking their time to tease and torture with dark rich preamble. Right before she could slip below the belt, she looked back up and into longing wanting orbs of desire. Lena needed this now, unable to stop the sealed box from opening by one sinful opportunity. It was then she felt a hand between her now shaking legs and a voice urging her to continue, consumed in nothing but want and need..

_*** * * 'EOS**_

* * *

"_Ka..ra.._" Their gazes fell on the one that was slowly coming to, who flung herself upright with a heavy gasp. "_Find them._" This was _Director Danvers _not Alex and with that realization, Maggie and Lucy were up and armed, Nia on the floor focusing her powers to project when she felt them and Kelly helping her girlfriend upright. Dr. Olsen should have known what was coming, watching Danvers snatch her gun from below the table, switching the setting some and following instinct only. "_**Восход.**_" One slip of _Russian _for _sunrise _and the Major and Detective were slowly backing up to protect Nia who had astraled her Dreamer form in front of them. "_**Восход!**_"

The loudest of crashes caught them all off guard, to which two forms became one and in her suit Dreamer was summoning her powers. Maggie kept her aim locked, Lucy pulled back the slide and Alex's began to hum from the charge. "_**Восход.**_" One minute it was just them and Kelly removed her own firearm from her bag next to her girlfriend's, the next Kara was rushing towards them with a shaking Lena Luthor in her arms. The CEO was most definitely out cold and far too pale for their liking, warranting a danger that kept four weapons aimed at the same direction Supergirl came from. "_**Тень?**_"

"_**Dovrrosh.**_" She was grateful for her sister's quick shift in languages, surprised at how fluent a simple word for _shadow _came from Alex's lips. "_**Zhed Ehworh Ghi.**_"

"_Great._ _How well._" She kept her voice all but a whisper. Kara shifted her arms, showing one hand and putting two fingers out. '_Shit. Bitch knows kryptonese like Kar. Wonderful.' _

"_**Vahdhah Goah.**_" The sickening laughter had them ready to fire all rounds into the damn monster's head. Within one simply made shadow, she appeared through it smoothly. Actrata _still _wanted to play, repeating her words. "_Too easy._"

"_That's.._" The Detective snarled, pulling her own slide back, following the '_Reject'_ of the _villain kind's_ every move with precision. "..what _you _think."

"She _enjoyed 'North _pretty ones. Luthor _especially _liked when her and I took _turns _tasting Supergirl." The Director flicked the setting to almost full strength, stepping forward only to be stopped by Dreamer. "_Wanna play again Alexandra?_ Should I let them in on how _damp _you were from me screwing your sister?"

"_Dr. Olsen._" Kara trusted Kelly with the task of keeping Lena safe, ripping the damn disks off her best friend's temples, then turning back to hold out her hand. One thick rumbled growl and even Dreamer felt the shiver from the kryptonian's power, watching the purple glow take over Kara's cerulean blues. The objects in the blonde's hand, now open and visible, met furious yet controlled heat vision to be burned away into nothing but dust, that she turned her wrist to release into the air.

The laughter from Acrata continued, but a purr infused and when the suited vixen reached up to remove her mask, her blues slipped into one and _only _one of them. Without that smirk now, she reached up and pulled a necklace from within her suit, letting the knotted thick silver chain show and with it a green and silver pendent fell against her chest. One look at the symbol and who she singled out began to waiver in her stance. The rest of them noticed, too little too late, with the woman spinning around and aiming her gun at the group.

"_Muyal._ _Proteja u bo'oy._" Alex's chestnuts disappeared in the ethereal and silver glowing orbs, one arm out straight and the much louder hum of her gun turned to the maximum power it held. She wasn't even aware part of her mind was in '_North _with the other half viewing these strangers as a threat to Acrata. "_Proteja. Protect._" The putrid echo of her laughter bounced off of everything, even as Andrea teleport out within the shadows.

"_Alexandra Lorelei Danvers._" Kara spoke her sister's full name, lowering her arms as the weapons the rest of them held were reluctantly lowered too.

"_Didn't know.._" Maggie muttered.

"_..her middle name._" Lucy finished for her. "_Kara?_"

"_GO!_" Dreamer used every bit of her _Oneirokinetic _energetic powers to shield the group and Dr. Olsen held onto Lena with them retreating. Kara waited until they were gone, motioning for Nia to protect them, leaving her and Alex alone. "_Lexy?_" Not one bit of the stone expression faltered, causing her own face muscles to tighten some. "_Lex._"

Kara had never been on the intending side of the Director's favorite gun, unsure of the right move to make, _especially _since this was her sister, not some stranger. "_**Wai Aoe.**_" Every kryptonian instinct was telling her to just snatch up the gun, but the human part of her couldn't move. Earth won over Krypton as she felt the muzzle press against her throat then slide right under her chin, pushing her head up further when Alex came closer. Kara felt absolutely paralyzed, letting the tears fall freely. Alex's face was mere inches from her own with her gaze frozen in place forced to look into ethereal hell. "_**Ki..**_" Her eyes widened when an unexpected sharp pain emerged out of the blue, so hard she felt it under her rib cage. Green slivered through her veins, glowing almost as bright as her sister's haunting orbs.

"_Tsk tsk. _She doesn't know who you are. Her subconscious is in '_North _leaving her in a soldier's mindset here. _Want her back?_" Andrea didn't need her suit here, smiling when dear sweet Supergirl hadn't even realized they were back in her estate close to Manapouri.

"_**Ki..**_" Something thick, almost slimy slid over her face and covered her mouth, looking up only to notice the ruby glow of red sunlamps. She felt faint, her vision unbalanced, not sure how long she would be able to remain standing or for that matter upright. Kara barely heard the thud of two objects dropping below, slipping her hues down and into terrified yet beautiful chestnut wonders. Her eyes rolled into her skull and head fell back, the minute her knees hit the floor collapsing the rest of the way to one side now a heap at their feet.

"_Ka.._" The same black venomous almost liquid latex slime wrapped around her arms pulling them back until her wrists were bound behind her, shaking her head even when her mouth was covered and discs against her temples were removed. One push and she fell to her knees, merely losing her balance but keeping upright with nothing but pure hate in her eyes.

"_Shhhhh. _No one knew that my pretty little devices were still on you, since _Mayan _magic is a blessing all it's own to me." Andrea brought a chair over and placed it beside the unconscious Super, waving a finger in a warning to behave. "My powers came from Mayan priests, bestowed to me by the symbol of night I wear up on forehead when in my suit. I was enhanced after a lethal stab to the heart, shifting my DNA that mixed with kryptonite. If I _bleed _so does she. _I told you this, in.._"

"'_North._ You _weren't_ lying." Alex finally looked into darker shades of azure in Andrea's eyes, returning attention to her sister noticing the green had finally left her. She put her head down, sighing and sitting on the bottom of her feet, releasing all tension which Acrata studied with curiosity. Suddenly, Alex was free and she fell forward only to catch herself with free hands. She lifted her head slowly, noticing the chair no longer occupied.

The Director didn't waste a moment, diving down and taking Supergirl into her arms. "_Kar? __**Kir Aoe. **__Please. Little sis, wake up. Please. Please wake up._" Danvers noticed both weapons, recognizing her blaster but shivering at the black and glowing green gun close to her favorite one. "_Oh god..Rao forgive me. __**Rao Zhalish Khap.**_ _Forgive me._" Alex kicked the deadly thing as far away from her sister as she could, looking up and wishing no red sun existed in any form. "_Fuck this._" She used that same foot, slipped it under her own and launched it into the air where she caught it, aimed and let the blasts destroy every bit of glowing red there was, shielding Kara's body with her own, uncaring if she was cut or pierced by any shard of glass raining down. A few she felt, but to Alex they were nothing compared to who she swore to protect, was _in pain. Because..of her. _

Watching from the shadows, Acrata studied this affection of one sister to the other, even though adopted. Andrea Rojas knew that Kara Zor-El nor Alex Danvers, could return to '_North _now. The damage had been done and she had gotten her revenge on Lena Luthor. The destruction was two-fold and forged a darkness all it's own. _The most fiendish of shadows had swallowed them whole, that no one, not even Acrata could ESCAPE from now.._

* * *

Detective Sawyer and Major Lane had both been pacing, while Dr. Olsen and Dr. Hamilton looked over Lena's scans from a lab room in the east wing of her penthouse. The CEO had come to, asking frantically for her best friend with absolute terror in her eyes. When they had informed her of the events, all she felt was this overwhelming nightmare that plagued her like a disease eating away at everything that made her this good person in Kara's eyes. She hadn't been anything close to it. Not after what had transpired in wherever she had gone and returned from.

Lena yelled for her tablet, asking for J'onn and Brainy's tracking information and com channels. She gave them both a way to scan the areas with further technology of hers, allotting them a wider radius that would pick up a kryptonian's heat signature. Nia did her best to aid James, who sent her back to Lena's and let her know he and the rest of the DEO would handle things out on the streets.

Dreamer kept a clear focus, knowing mediation would be the only way she would be able to find the Alex and Kara, using a separate room of Lena's for it. Nia was just about to shut her eyes, hearing a sudden thunder, looking up only to watch a black and ethereal blue cloud part some and with it three objects dropped from the center hitting the mahogany wood floor hard. The cloud vanished, all evidence of it gone, but one look at two guns which one she recognized and a fridge magnet of all things, had her yelling out to alert the rest of the group.

With what sounded like a stampede, one cursing Luthor was being fireman carried in by Sawyer running in and carefully set down. Everyone else looked at Nia, once they had joined them and then at what was in front of her, eliciting a gasp from one of the group. Maggie hit her knees, recognizing her ex's favorite weapon and then glancing at the other gun. Lucy dropped down too, picking it up and cringing. She let go of it immediately after peering at the tip which wasn't a standard muzzle, but a pin-like blade that was stained with blood. The Detective reached for the foreign one, checking for rounds and only finding a tube inside, removing it and catching sight of a few droplets of glowing green liquid. Maggie already knew what it was, handing it to Lena that sat on the floor with the three of them. When she knew there wasn't any rounds, she flung her arm to the side, aiming away from them and fired only to hear what sounded like the slide of a gun slapping forward. She bent her elbow, bringing her hand close to her chest and fired again, watching that same sharp tip pop out at a dangerous speed.

"_That is..repulsive._" Sawyer wanted to hurl, handing it over to Kelly who had a Ziploc bag open and ready. "_What is.._" Lena picked up the refrigerator magnet, studying the picture, the sunset sky and the mountains behind colors of an upcoming dusk in waters that seemed almost mosaic in the small two inch by two inch square. "_Little Luthor?_" When the business woman's head lifted, as recognition flashed in her eyes, the answer was right there.

"_Milford Sound._" Dr. Olsen _knew _of what had been said.

"_Sound of what?_" The Major was confused, until Lena's and Kelly's eyes locked, only for both of them to turn their heads at the same time. They were on the same page. Thinking of the _same _place.

"_Silence._" Slightly irritated looks came the Luthor's way.

"_Doubtful._" Kelly said, warranting absolute confusion from one of them to the other. "Close to Milford Sound."

"_Milford Sound?_" Nia didn't get it either.

"_They're in_ _New Zealand._" Both women spoke and with the news, the CEO was already on the phone to notify the Manhunter and Legionnaire of their discovery.

"_Who dropped..the.._" Maggie noticed how Lena was slightly unsteady on her feet, standing on her own then helping her up slowly. "_Easy._" Green emeralds met her honey brown ones, both shivering yet determined with only two thoughts present. Finding the Danvers sisters and _slaughtering _Acrata in every way possible. "_Ready?_" Lena nodded, taking the offered aid as they walked towards the door, taking one finger and tapping the com in her ear twice.

"J'onn, do you copy?" There was a brief sound of heavy wind in her ear, as in the rest of theirs, but the Martian came over as solidly as he could.

"_What is it Ms. Luthor...Lena. Do you have a location?_" Emeralds looked from left to right, noticing everyone up and ready to go, all walking over to her and the Detective.

"Amelia?" Dr. Hamilton glanced her way. "Who can you spare out of.."

"I have three I trust to operate on me with ease." She snatched up her phone, slipped a monitor cuff on Lena's forearm, then turned it on to keep a read on her vitals.

"Brainiac?" One heavy sigh, followed by a slight grumble and the Legionnaire answered.

"_Affirmative. What circumference shall I conduct my flight to._" The rest of them groaned, shaking their heads.

"_New Zealand._" There was a brief silence, warranting a chill through the air with everyone shivering, then their ears picked up noises a fighter jet would make when engaging in maximum velocity. "_Guys?_" Lucy asked, after giving up the location they needed to turn towards. "_Guys?_"

"_Brazil's radiance astounds my neurons. Retreat rendered, course set to west._"

"_Passing Australia. Almost there._" _J'onn was closer._

"Someone has headache remedies for this trip _right?_" The Major commented.

"Packed." The Detective answered, adding a second holster to her belt to sheath her ex's gun. "What are we taking?" It was the CEO's opportunity to smirk.

"_My...HPA-L20._" She was balanced and running, as were the rest of them. Eyes kept lingering with curiosity and a slight tinge of nervousness.

"_Dare I ask?_" Lena's smirk grew bigger. "_Ugh...I hate flying._"

"I've got dramamine in the bag. _Got ya covered Sawyer._" Lucy told her, shoving down the stirring anxiety, positive she knew what Lena had in her back pocket. _Well _in a hanger no doubt. "_Hyper-sonic?_" One nod had her swallowing down the lump in her throat. '_Two dramamine. Got it.'_

"_Where Lena._" Dreamer, in her suit and all ran with them, knowing that Supergirl would want her to protect these women from any harm Acrata or anyone wished to cause them.

"Let's get to my plane and we can hash out a plan then." Lena explained, with the group already at her garage and forty or so vehicles of choice. There were twenty bikes lined up and already knowing which way they would travel, she pointed to the cabinets above each bike. "Gear's in each. Pick your poison. They're _all _insured." '_We're coming ladies. Hang in there.'_

* * *

One twitch of fingers, with her head barely moving, and she lifted eyelids until chestnut chocolate browns came into view. Everything remained a blur, her vision and especially her memory, yet enough of her sight cleared to notice the molding along a lighter tan ceiling. Alex slowly tilted her head, gazing at the gold chandelier and crystalline dewdrop glass housing dim but warm lighting. She tried her best to lift her head, or for that matter any part of her body, finding it useless. One whispered groan, eyes widening at how dry and hoarse her throat was, proved how dire the situation had become.

Alex barely heard what sounded like a harp, or was it a violin or some other instrument, perhaps more than one, that her ears picked up on. Regardless, it had caught enough of her attention, relaxing what had been the beginning of tense muscles, lulling her back to sleep without any will to fight it. It felt calm, tranquil even, not of something that could harm her in any way.

She turned up the volume just a tad, then walked out into her spacious garden, after lifting the Director up from the living room she had kept her in. Acrata brought her over to the lighter tan and quite plush grey blue Brixx lounge module, setting her gorgeous body down on one of the rectangular pieces. She had already slid the sun shade over the skylight panels, leaving enough darkness in case her shadows were needed. She doubted they were necessary, not after her cravings for the sexy thing had tempted whom her ethereal hues took in like the finest wine. She stepped back, allowing the shadows her escape.

Andrea reappeared, a loose silk like blouse in hunter green, tucked into faded dark denim with a few tears along them. Her auburn strands partnered with two darker shades of it, held a slight curl at the ends of her long hair. She wasn't in need of anything over her feet, delighting in the smooth mosaic tiles under her. Her little delight had been dressed in a thigh high tight darker green dress, hugging every bit of her body snuggly. It wrapped around the back of her neck, knotted perfectly, leaving that stunning chest for her hungers to call for.

"_Couldn't..help myself._" She whispered, grazing her tongue along her lips itching to weave sweet Alexandra back into '_North, _awaken the Director already tied down to taste her once more. Her morals be damned, not after having _both _sisters. "_Hmm...speaking of._"

Kara opened her eyes, even with her head foggy and heavy, though her body seemed to move, slowly writhing by sinful thoughts. She arched up some, fingers curled into forest green and silver sheets, feet flexed out and pushing into the mattress as much as she could. When her head flung back, Andrea had been ready after crawling over the gorgeous blonde she had left in silky forest green lace. Cerulean orbs darkened, lips and tongue finding her pulse point, sucked on with a jean clad knee pushing right where Kara needed it most. That leg moved, all the while teeth nipped at penetrable skin. She was not only powerless by the artificial red sun glow, but by what Acrata's DNA had done to her own. Supergirl had been cast away, Kara Zor-El and Danvers of name, was merely just that and nothing more.

Andrea bumped her knee against what began to dampen her jeans, smiling devilishly at the blonde she kept wickedly undone. Hips rolled, and her play thing began to grind down gyrating in need. "_Ku ya'aliko'ob. Say it._" She whispered sultry and with promise, rolling her knee in tormenting circles.

"_Topik ien._" Vulgarity left sweet Kara's lips, moaned out with eyes rolling back into her skull. She felt it then, hearing when lacy covering was practically torn right off of her. "_Ichil tin. Topik..f..fuck..ien..me. Ins..ide...ichil..m..me.._"

"_He'bik for me. Mmmm. That's right. Open up. I will enjoy you, then..your sister._" Rojas couldn't help it, reaching to the headboard and turning the dial down, dimming the lighting where she needed it most. Her shadows appeared under a now fully bare kryptonian, slipping up and over Kara's wrists, keeping her in place as another rolled over her neck stopping her from lifting her head off the mattress. "_Perhaps.._" Her fingers slid to the side, searching for something surely to keep the Super wanton and wrecked with overwhelming arousal. "_...we'll go back to 'North after all._" The case was so close, her newest '_Obsidian Tech'_ to test out on one helpless kryptonian and a stunning little agent.

Andrea felt the object she had searched for, by just her fingertips, stretching her hand in order to grab said item, when the brightest of flashes struck her vision. She flung backward, diving to the side not realizing where she was going, dropping hard onto the marble slate floor face first. The impact knocked her nearly clear out, unable to protect herself when someone's fist collided with the side of her skull.

"_Damn, that felt good._" Lucy rubbed her suited black gloved hand, specifically her knuckles, but it was well worth it to punch the bitch hard enough for the lights to go out. She looked over her shoulder, watching Dreamer approach with an unconscious Director carried bridal style against her chest. One flick of her power and Supergirl was free. The Detective couldn't help the opportunity and fist bumped the Major. "_Can we jam?_"

For just a moment they gazed around, then walked out with J'onn's arrival who held onto his kryptonian daughter for them to take their leave. Lena and Brainy had other plans, cracking their knuckles when the 12th-Level Intellect slapped the power dampener restraints on Andrea before they carted the soon to be live punching bag for the CEO to work her boiling anger out on. They would get the sisters home first and foremost. Afterwards? Vengeance best served. _Luthor Style._


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI:**

Kelly, Lena and Maggie couldn't believe their eyes or for that matter everyone's hearing, shocked when both sisters had suddenly come to, unleashing ear piercing screams to be released , which the Detective could barely translate but to her and the Major, it was enough to warrant its own wrath. Top it off with Dr. Olsen and Dreamer left speechless, the CEO requested the former Director and 12th-Level Intellect to take the ruthless arrogant cursed bitch back to her newest made illumination room where no shadows in any way could invade.

Her new and improved straight-jacket laced with a few special features, woven into the material which shall keep her wrapped up so damn tight she'd be gasping for air, that would light up with false solar charges from shatterproof clear wall covered Solblian fluorescent tubes. Power dampener cuffs, which require Lucy's key, Lena's key and Kelly's key to unlock them, are another additional feature to ensure no escape would happen this time. They would take _NO _chances this time.

One issue was resolved. _The next? Much...MUCH..more difficult._

"_Back away._" Lucy whispered, just wanting to break down and cry at the sight of two people she admired, respected and deeply cared for, changed so much by some _putrid MONSTER _and _revolting nauseous CAPTIVE Hell. _She put out her arm, signalling Maggie to do so. She holstered her weapon, as the Detective, CEO and Psychologist reluctantly did so. "_Dreamer.._"

Everyone slowly backed up, Nia included, hearts fracturing and bodies just wanting to give out by the sight. They couldn't even stay in the _same room_ as them, not just from the sight of who they all loved and ached to protect, but how they were looked at as if strangers or enemies. _What had Acrata done, to BOTH of them?_ When two sets of eyes were turned away, Lena waved a hand to which caught a couple of their own gazes, pointing to the balcony which would block both sisters from seeing them completely. They quietly left, pretending to retreat in response to such an aggressive look from one of them, leaving silence between the two women.

She slowly rose, just enough to slip onto a rectangular darker grayish-blue module, tilting her head as she did so, studying what she wore, tight along her body and rather short but the most shadowed of emerald colors. She bent her head down reaching back and feeling the knotted tie, choosing to leave it alone then listen to the groan of the one still on the floor. She studied the stunning woman, noticing the strands of long blonde that looked as if they had been kissed by the sun during daylight. Still vigilant, preparing to shift her body if need be, the groan came again. Slowly that head turned and when their eyes met, the deep shades of midnight blue smoked with charcoal met her shadows of umber and hints of coal to which their stares never faltered.

The blonde, naked completely and looked to be covered in bite marks, perhaps more, tried to lift up, but could only roll onto her side with a struggling effort. She scooted closer to the edge of her perch, slowly sliding onto her own side to straighten up her arm and hold out a hand with it palm up, fingers open in a form of invitation. Once more, that weakened state showed and with grunts and whimpers, the blonde stranger rolled onto her stomach with intention of crawling as close to her as possible. She wanted to reach out, tilting her head to observe.

"_Ah.._" Her throat felt dry, but attempted to clear it enough to talk. "_Tal k'alik. Tal he'la'. Ba'en luk'ul._"

"_Ta confiable wáaj.?_" Her verbal attempt to get the blonde to come closer, to reach, was met with questions of trust. It ran both ways and with that challenge, the blonde nodded for trust to be two-fold.

"_Confías ti' teech. Confío._" Their communication skills seemed to help things, defusing the slight bit of resistance and reluctance. They acknowledged a bridge of reliability, truth and understanding and when that hand came up, she slowly pulled her towards where she lay.

"_Tu'ux yaan._" They both seemed to ask, even through ragged vocals. They were questioning where Acrata was. They both seemed to come to a solid conclusion, to how familiar their situations were. She wasn't sure what it was, but she did her best to pull this gorgeous blonde up on the grey blue module so very similar to a couch. The minute she was almost there, the naked beauty did her best to help. Once up, she slid one arm around the back of who she was putting faith in now. They faced one another and unable to hold back, she reached up to drag fingers through her sun kissed hair.

"_Ki'ichpanech._" She needed this woman to know how beautiful she found her. Their eyes locked, dark azure on dark umber, almost the richest of chocolate that felt a strange heat when looking at this stunning creature.

"_Bey xan teech._" The compliment was returned, bringing smiles to both their faces. The blonde's head turned slightly, noticing a mild reflection and with the brief image her body froze slightly. Eyes grew darker on both ends, but briefly their gazes broke, until returned with a bit of tension in her face. "_Wilik._" _They were being watched? _She tried not to let her brown shades show nervousness or that same tightening of muscles, but it did and when the evidence of her expression came, she pulled the one in her arms tighter against her body. If she wasn't concerned by the unsettling news, her own desires would probably take over common sense to devour with ravaging lust who she held.

Instead of reacting anymore just yet, she leaned in, using her nose as a way of issuing her demand, nudging under the blonde's chin, who brought her head back some. When two fingers tapped on the right side of her back four times, who she kept within protective and somewhat possessive arms, the head turned once more. She journeyed a taste along that rolling throat, kissing slowly and smiling when a shuttered rather quiet moan escaped dry lips needing to be licked. With her lips and brief tongue's intended path, she blew a hot breath into the blonde's ear on purpose.

"_Ba'ax Jaytúul._" She couldn't help but purr for a necessity to know how many they were dealing with.

"_Uhhh...Jo'op'éel._" So there were _five. _"_Ko'olelo'ob._" No men there. _Interesting. _"_Ba'ax k salvo._" As madly as her body was growing to take this damn hot thing, to be asked if they were safe, worried her greatly. Her hormones be damned for now. She had to figure out a way to provide that risk free environment for them both.

"_Táan u salvo. Bix a k'aba''?_" Once more providing assurance to their harmless environment, she felt it respectful and appropriate to ask for this woman's name. Since this beauty had tucked her head under her chin, gripping the sides of her dress, the stronger shakes tore her up inside and she had no idea why. "_Ma' a wojel wáaj._" '_You don't know your name? What has happened to you for you to..' _She thought long and hard, shuttering at the realization. "_Ma' in k'ajóol le intia'al._" When she confessed she didn't know her own name either, those eyes returned to her shivering ones, noticing hues turning more cerulean than blue. "_U boonil u yicho'ob._" She had to know now, unable to find something to show her reflection, if the color of her eyes had changed.

"_Castaño marrón. Jats'uts._" The description of soft beautiful browns and there went those compliments again. Something switched over with a strong sense of relief to the calmer color of both their eyes. The air shifted, warming as did her body's call to the gorgeous naked woman against her. She slid a hand into pretty sun kissed blonde loches, wrapping strands around her fingers and slowly leaned forward, licking her dry lips with the fires of a craving wanton need. Their faces were so close, watching as blues flicked down to her lips then back up into her gaze of absolute desire, not even bothering to neglect doing the same. Their lips were mere inches apart, both nods of pure consent even as the hunger for one another intensified. Just as they were about to connect, a flurry of images took over her thoughts, causing her to pull back abruptly no doubt confusing the woman she was about to kiss.

She held on for dear life, removing the hand from the blonde's hair, so as not to rip it out, instead gripping one of her shoulders to ride out the waves of memories. The last to strike her inner sight, was when both sat on the couch, pizza in hand, with one in a costume of some sort in red and blue, tapping their slices together and toasting to the '_Danvers Sisters' _knocking her right out of the mood she had become engulfed in. She kissed the top of her head and held her protectively.

"_**Cheh Khap Ni Wai Aoe. Kara Zor-El.**_" At first, confusion only filled those darker blues, but slowly they warmed, they lightened, with eyes growing larger by the realization. When she told her who she was to her, she hoped the blanks would fill in that tattered mind. "_**Rrip Pai?**_"

"_**Zhi. **__Yes. __**Khap..**__I..remember. __**Aoe.**_ _Alex...Sis.._" They wrapped around each other tighter and already knowing they weren't alone, she whistled quickly.

"_Ugh. Taal u. C..come. Éems. Come..d..down.._" Her skull was pounding, but she fought back unconsciousness, needing to get her sister help. "_He...help..my..__**Khuhtov**_ _**Kir..Aoe.**_" Her body slumped, eyes still open, void of all other colors but black through her orbs. For a moment, ethereal lightning and dark smoked clouds appeared, so had the hideous blue glow, but then it disappeared. Her breathing grew more and more shallow, terrifying the group of women that ran to their side. It wasn't just Alex that had fallen to whatever drained the rest of her strength, it was Kara too. Her own eyes matched her sister's, which brought reluctance to pull them apart.

"_Now...can we get..the FUCK out of 'Sound' Hell?!_" Sawyer practically shouted, which didn't even wake them up at all, far too freaked out and furious at the entire situation. She was shaking so damn badly, once more pulled back, this time by Kelly and Lena, who watched Lucy lift Alex up, as Nia lifted Kara. They swallowed down the fears to separate them in any way, itching to leave a place that is normally so damn beautiful to visitors and residents. New Zealand would forever be a reminder of the purest of evil existences.

"_I...I'm going to..follow them._" Kelly was at a loss for words, where Maggie was damn well ready to explode with a wrath of slaughtering the devil incarnate, '_Sawyer' _style. It merely took one hand gripping hers, to rein in teetering emotions with Lena's own itching to boil over. With the roughest of yanks, the Detective barely prepared her footing, staggering some towards the CEO. The enraged leer was directed onto that malicious excuse for a human being.

"_Let's.._" Maggie decided.

"_..just.._" Lena and her were on the _exact _same thought process, when the next response came.

"_..KILL her._" The Decision was agreed upon by both parties, one-hundred percent '_Set..in..Stone.'_

* * *

_*** * Gotta have a teaser some. This chapter will be extended soon folks.**_

* * *

"_Yes. _Your patience and understanding is rather appreciated Roger. We will talk soon. I'll have my assistant get back to you. Thank you so much Mr. Jacobs. Say hello to your husband for me." She hung up, turning to face three different quirked eyebrows, scrunching her own. "I _DO_ have companies to manage ladies."

"There is no need to explain Lena. Everything you've done for all of us I think I speak for everyone here, that giant thank you _to..uh..to_ you. _Oye._" The Major grumbled, giving a thumbs up when the coffee cup was sat down for her with a steaming brew. "_More thank yous._"

"I'm pretty sure shuteye is needed but the idea of sleep seems to elude me when they are stuck in that state right now." The Detective sighed. She wasn't the only one.

"We do what we can for them. _Excuse me._" All three watched one leave the room to head down the hall, as another entered, curious but not dare questioning where the woman was going.

"Hey Dreams. _What's shakin'._" It was her overly concerned expression that halted all three from taking another sip of their brews. "_Nia?_" The hero shook her head, which they noticed one fist closed tightly as the other remained open with a familiar pendant and chain resting in the palm of her hand. "_Wha.._"

"Neither of them _recognize_ it." Things had just gone from bad to the absolute _WORST _they could get, with such a cruel revelation. They knew how important that necklace was to both sisters and the fact there was no recollection of it terrified the _hell _out of them. It had been given to a scared little girl, when her mother had sent her off and away from her home planet's destruction before her very shivering eyes.

Maggie nearly broke right then and there with the news. Long ago she had been told the story about when one sister had given it to another for safekeeping before she almost left for good, after saving Earth. If it hadn't been for the same pod that had brought Kara to her home, Alex may have never gotten her _own_ home back. That's what her sister was. _Her home._ She couldn't take it, not meaning to seem so hostile in her actions, snatching the necklace right out of Nia's hand. "_Detect.._" She put her arm out, hand flat in a sign to leave her be, heading to where she needed to be right now.

"_Floor below._ First hall to the left." She gave a thumbs up, grateful Lena understood the direction she was heading. The Detective knew both Lucy and Nia meant well, once more thanking the CEO under her breath, but this was _more _than _personal_ for her. The psychologist was good for her ex, but had yet to learn everything there was to know about the Danvers, that she already did. It took everything in her not to snap Andrea's neck after what she did to them, when they went to rescue her girls from the bitch in New Zealand.

Maggie chose not to take the elevator, needing that little walk down to prepare herself for what was to come. By the time she got down to the last one, she froze then and there. On a bench, folded up, was a pair of navy blue lounge pants similar to sweats, but just as soft and a casual cozy burgundy nearly sleeveless shirt. There was a pair of black socks, a scrunchy for her hair, with a note beside it all.

_**Maggie,**_

_**I knew this was where you would head eventually. You have my full support whatever you decide to do. Let me know if there is anything else you need, VIA text to keep it confidential. We're in this together, as they say 'El Mayarah'**_

_**\- Lena**_

She did her best not to tear up, hoping like hell to hold it in and compose herself before she went down the left hall, chuckling when she saw the giant yellow arrow on one of the doors, pointing to the knob. "_Bathroom: Sawyer. Cute. Damn smart ass._" She scooped up everything, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, taking a quick stop to the powder room to change. When Maggie opened it, her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "_Holy...hell Luthor._" It wasn't just a quick little room at all, but a full size vanity, complete with a walk in shower and tub. A full sized sink with a toilet beside it and plenty of cabinets to stock a whole section of towels from Bed, Bath & Beyond if she chose to do so. Top it all off, a cozy lounge bench which she confiscated immediately after shutting and locking the door. She quickly discarded the boots, sliding them under the bench, along with the smaller holster and her boot sized firearm.

It didn't take Sawyer long to change, leaving behind what she had on before all folded just as neatly, while her ex's gun and her own were set to the side. She looked at her phone, then noticed a small box on one of the shelves. Without a moment to spare, she slid over and took the little grey box, opening it and smiling. Another note from Lena, with a small pin of Supergirl's crest. Maggie already knew what resided inside it, laughing some but securing it onto the shirt where a police badge usually sat. She slowly made her way to the double doors, stopping in front of them, before slowly sliding one into the wall, looking in with a smile.

Both heads flipped up, eyes watching her intensively when she gradually stepped in. As carefully as she could, so as not to startle either of them, she sat down on the light sky blue carpet. This was the softest damn floor covering she had ever felt and after shutting the door, she sat down with her back against the wall. Letting her arms rest to her sides she put one hand slightly out, upright and open in a show of her own vulnerability. Maggie looked up and smiled at the cream white ceiling tilting her head a little at the beautiful crystal chandelier, loving the choices Lena had made for this section of her penthouse. It was perfect for the Danvers sisters, comfortable and serene which was exactly what they needed.

"_M..Ma..gs?_" The Detective lowered her gaze, turning her head, just enough to watch her ex scoot closer, holding onto her sister's hand with her left, placing her right into the open and inviting one Maggie offered her. Their browns met each other, giving her a smile as Alex did the same.

"_Hey Danvers._" Unexpectedly, the one she missed terribly and wished to hold each and every night again, leaned into her. Their hands parted, but Maggie took the sign and slowly wrapped an arm around Alex that tucked herself into her side. She lifted her other arm, turning that open hand face up. In an instant, Kara slid closer and instead of taking the offering, she laid down so her head was in the Detective's lap. "_Little Danvers._" She smiled, kissing Alex on the head and ran fingers through Kara's soft blonde hair. "_My Danvers girls._"

"_She..I...she.._" One of the toughest people Sawyer knew, shook with the memories of what Acrata had caused. This Agent Badass, didn't have that in her right now. Maggie pulled her closer until Alex's head was on her chest and tears broke free from her eyes. The Detective wanted to cry too, but refused to show that when the blonde began to shake in her lap with heavy sobs.

"_Ma..g..gie..Al..ex..I'm..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._" Even though both of Alex's arms were practically wrapped around her now and Kara was curled around her legs some, she regulated her breathing and without even sending the wish for theirs to do the same, all three of their heartbeats matched in a single tempo. That upset faded, in the safety and warmth of her presence. It was proof she had done the right thing by coming down here. This was where she was meant to be, sending her into a whole new realization, she never thought she'd come to. Whether with Alex in that way or not, she was _NEVER going to leave 'Her girls again._

At one point, they both looked up at her and she smiled at them brightly. She knew where their gazes were, focusing on what she wore around her neck, resting on her chest with the crystal lighting shining down on it.

"_Safe, see? It's safe._" She leaned her head back, holding that smile knowing they were both smiling too. Her little sister's necklace had been handled with care and in another blessing of thanks, Maggie sent it Nia's way who had kept it just as safe. "_Safe._"

"_Safe._" Both spoke in a way that proved they believed her whole hardheartedly. On cue, two rumbles joined her own and without meaning to, she couldn't help but laugh.

"_I guess...we need some grub._" Maggie looked down, getting two big smiles and nods. She shook her head again and all three of them laughed. "You two feel comfy letting some visitors bring us pizza, potstickers and sodas?" They bobbed their heads eagerly.

"_My.._" Her brown eyes slid down and into the most beautiful cerulean blue wonders, watching a finger touch the crest over her heart. "_..symbol._" There was a whole new level of comfort when who had worn that as a Symbol of Hope, recognized it now.

"_**El..Mayarah.**_" Alex whispered, shutting her eyes far more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She wasn't the only one, as Kara rolled and stretched with her head still in Maggie's lap.

"_Pot stickers?_" She couldn't help it, laughing a little harder than before.

"_Yo Little Luth. Order the goods._" She knew without a doubt, Lena was doing so and looked to the upper corner winking at the camera. It blinked twice in green as if winking back. _Things were MUCH better now. Finally.._

* * *

"_Ma'am._" She flashed her badge, to which the desert dressed soldiers stepped aside, handing one a flash drive and the other her disassembled phone in a clear box. Both nodded, as the second pulled back the panel behind him to keep the device in a secure lead lined box. The drive was pocketed and a set of digital keys given to her. "_Everything is set._"

"_Good. _The well is tainted correct?" One of her own smirked through his clear face mask, giving an okay sign with his gloved hand. "The cameras?"

"Taken care of Ma'am. The case is to the left, third panel. Feeds have been put on a time loop, as you wished." She informed her.

"_Well done._ Deliveries will be here at fourteen hundred. I do hope I ordered correctly." They saluted her, as she did in return to them, and waited for her old army pal to enter her codes, smiling when the door was opened up for her. Just as she entered the room, she looked over her shoulder giving two clicks with her tongue for indication to their orders. The door was shut behind her, keeping a straight face to walk to where the third of the stone panels was, adjusting the set of keys in her left hand, paying attention to the solid red light on the small dog tag looking key chain. She ran it along the edges, pleased when the red light flashed blue and brought the panel sliding downward just enough to remove the briefcase.

"_Impressive._" The woman purred, sitting on the floor in the corner with a pillow behind her rather comfortable where she was. The panel slid up and closed, with the case placed in front of her, so she pointed to the cushioning and down, watching her company take the other pillow under the bunk and toss it to her. She caught it, taking steps over to the opposite wall and corner, settling down on the floor as well. "You _like _her."

"_More _than like. I need the main obstacle dealt with. _YOU _were supposed to have taken care of it. Instead, you _TOUCHED her._ _We, had a deal._"

"I didn't _bang _her as much as you think I had. Did I give her a taste of the forbidden? _Yes. _Can't help myself. I like _kink._ I was screwed, by someone I used to bet with and trust in. She screwed me over, so I evened the score. As long as I get to _KEEP _what I _claimed. _That my toys?"

"What do _you _think." She relaxed, watching the case lain down and waiting for the frustration to show. It didn't take long, holding her hand up with a set of key cards the size of the flash drive she had given one of the soldiers on the other side of the door. "_Looking for something?_" A glare made her laugh, tossing her the set. "Third card."

"I think you _enjoy _this too much." Sure enough, two swipes and the latches popped, leaving what had been desired available at last, but ignored for the bigger questions she wanted answers to. "_Why._"

"_Him._" In those steel browns, she could feel the smoldering anger from where she sat, just across the room from her. "_She died, while on patrol. _She wasn't the only one there, but _HE _chose to tend to everyone else. _Two of THEM. _He chose his own kind, over her and she had no cover, no one to lean on. She died alone. She died.._slowly. _He checked on the rest of them, visited their families. He _NEVER _offered anything to her family, nor attended her service. I found out later on, the two he chose over her, wouldn't have even been killed. He _knew _what they were. They even asked him to _leave _them and _TAKE _her. He told them she would be fine."

"You _hate _him." She nodded, putting her head down with both fists clenched.

"He _let _my older brother be shot twice. He got into a car wreck because the arrogant self centered ass was too busy bringing his coworker and girlfriend breakfast. He _TOLD _my brother to move and go babysit someone that didn't need that." There was silence left between them, unable to piece together the right words to say. A knock at the door was heard, yet she in no way moved, where the one in the far corner slightly jumped, tensing up. "_Come in._"

"_Soooo _lively in here." The soldier spoke, in his desert combat camo pants, standard sand colored boots, sporting quite the tighter lightest of tan tanks, keeping his cap on, even when his grey green somewhat blue eyes met the woman's azure blue hues. He took control of the door as he held it for the second in similar attire, though a lady instead, minus the tank instead with a vest on, loose but tidy, in a cream and light tank color, with eyes of the lightest of blues and a hint of the seas in their shades. She gave him one of her playful joking looks and he nodded shutting the door. "Are we sitting on the floor then?"

"_Cozy._" The newer woman to the party commented, sitting as he did, in the free corners. With all four occupied, it was to be expected to the nervousness of whom they had all come to see. "Do you mind? _Bad back._" What she had been leaning against, she handed the woman to her left. "Thank you." The army cap was removed, the band holding her blonde hair back was too, letting the curled waves fall down. "At least this was a better base than what _HE _had. Dingy and gross, though it had its uses when I was hacking into Lena Luthor's system."

"_Who..are.._" She leaned back once more, without the plush backrest, sliding one leg up with a bent knee to point to the gentleman in the corner beside the so called prisoner.

"_That _would be the founder of "_Lord Technologies"_, which I am certain needs no introduction. _She.._" She pointed with a thumb on her left hand, relaxing her arm once more. "_.._is the face of the one that turned the _Bossy _Luthor's logic into a ticking time bomb of stupidity." The blonde waved, as did the gentleman with his lighter brown somewhat red tinted short hair, now exposed without his hat on.

"_Hmm hmm. Sooo.._Maxwell Lord and Eve Teschmacher? _Stunning._"

"I would _say_ so myself, but I'm the only handsome male to the group of beautiful women. I feel so privileged, why _thank you.._" He bowed his head in a sign of respect, raising his gaze up to her beautiful brown eyes, grinning as he did so. The other two did as well, when they all realized the collaboration they had there among the four. "I believe it's about time, we discussed our _Obsidian _trap now. _Don't you agree, Dr. Olsen.._"


End file.
